Sers-moi en un autre, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Clarke a passé une mauvaise journée, et elle raconte tout à son barman. Elle suppose qu'elle n'aura jamais à le revoir, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les suppositions. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Clarke a passé une mauvaise journée, et elle raconte tout à son barman. Elle suppose qu'elle n'aura jamais à le revoir, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les suppositions. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 **PS** : Il y a une suite.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 1**

Alors peut-être que ça journée ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme elle l'avait prévue.

.

« Ce n'est pas – ce n'est - »

« Ce que je pense ? » Demanda Clarke, se demandant comment sa bouche arrivait à former des mots alors que son cerveau n'arrivait même pas à former de pensées cohérentes. Tout ce que son corps pouvait faire était de fixer, fixer ses mains, toujours posées sur les hanches de la brune, les gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son dos là où les draps avaient glissés, les yeux grands ouvert de confusion de la fille qui était toujours allongée sous le petit-ami de Clarke.

« Je- » Commença-t-il à dire, sans se soucier qu'ilé tait toujours au-dessus de la fille. C'en était assez.

C'est juste...

« _Assez_. » Elle leva une main, tourna les talons en direction de la porte. La passa. Sortie.

Elle pouvait entendre sa voix derrière elle alors qu'elle partait, et la sienne à _elle_ , mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Un mur de briques n'aurait pas pus l'empêcher de se casser de là.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et elle pensait que cela ne pourrait certainement pas l'aider mais elle trouva un bar à quelques rues de là. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret avant de se tourner d'un air hébété vers l'homme de l'autre côté du comptoir, le barman n'attendit pas qu'elle demande quoi que ce soit avant de faire glisser un shot jusqu'à elle.

« Celui là est pour moi. » Dit-il et Clarke savait que c'était de la tequila, elle pouvait déjà le sentir, et elle détestait _vraiment_ la tequila.

Elle le bus cul-sec, reposant le shot de verre à l'envers sur le bar comme Jasper le lui avait apprit à la FAC. D'un côté c'était épais et satisfaisant, la liqueur brûlant sa gorge pendant sa descente.

« Je déteste la tequila. »

Il lui en fit glisser un autre. Celui-ci sentait différemment, du whisky, si elle devait deviner.

« C'est pour quoi le ballon ? »

Il avait eut l'optimisme de verser l'alcool dans un verre ballon, alors elle s'abstint de le retourner une fois qu'elle eut finit comme elle l'avait fait avec le précédent, se contentant de le faire glisser jusqu'à lui. Puis ses mots s'enregistrèrent, et ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'à la chaîne dans sa main puis la suivirent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un ballon rouge, volant inutilement vers le plafond parmi les autres verres à vin. Son estomac se retourna.

« Aurais-tu un crayon ? » Demanda-t-elle et il en sortit un de sous le comptoir, remplissant son verre quand elle lui prit des mains. Il baissa les yeux, bouteille en main, quand elle donna un coup dans le ballon.

« Merde ! » Aboya-t-il, rependant du Jameson sur le bar, et sur lui-même. Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, Clarke regarda le liquide briller sur ses mains avec des yeux ronds.

« Mon Dieu. » Dit-elle, clignant des yeux. « Je- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je paierais pour ça. Je pense que j'ai juste - »

« Perdue la tête ? » Marmonna-t-il, essuyant le bazar avec un torchon. Pour la première fois, Clarke réalisa qu'il était vraiment attirant. De sombres boucles entouraient son visage, tombant sur des yeux d'un brun intense. Son teint halé est parsemé par de petites tâches de rousseur, et les manches de sa chemise étaient roulés pour découvrir des avant-bras bien musclés.

« Ouai. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je crois, peut-être. Temporairement. »

En entendant ça, il releva les yeux, l'irritation sur son visage remplacé par de l'amusement.

« Les gens qui perdent la tête ne savent généralement pas qu'ils ont perdus la tête. » Dit le sexy barman gentiment, et Clarke fut momentanément distraite par le timbre de sa voix. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit totalement vraie. J'ai juste oublié que j'avais le ballon. »

Ils regardèrent tous deux ce qu'il en restait, les mots _Joyeux Anniversaire_ avaient été déformés lorsque le ballon s'était dégonflé. Quand il se pencha vers elle, elle recula, mais il se contenta de retirer un bout de ballon de ses cheveux, un lambeau de caoutchouc rouge avec une couronne dessinée dessus.

« Alors, princesse, mauvais anniversaire ? » Demanda-t-il. Clarke considéra lui demander de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, étant donnée que c'était un surnom que Finn utilisait pour la désigner également, mais elle aimait la façon dont ça sonnait dans sa bouche.

« Oui. » Elle attendit qu'il lui serve un autre verre, mais il ne le fit pas. « Pas le miens, cependant. »

« Très bien. » Cela lui valut un acquiescement et un autre verre. « Alors qu'est-ce que le ballon fait avec toi ? » Sa voix devint plus basse lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras reposant sur le bar. Clarke sirota délicatement le whisky cette fois, bien qu'elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne retournerait pas au travail. Il était un peu plus de quatre heure, mais sa rotation était il y a plus d'une heure, et elle n'était techniquement pas d'astreinte, bien que cela empêchait rarement ses internes de la biper à toute heure de la journée. De plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de se saouler.

« Rien. » Déclara-t-elle, ressentant une petite étincelle de culpabilité pour l'innocent ballon. « A part que j'ai été témoin de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir. »

Quand elle releva les yeux de son verre, le barman la regardait en fronçant intensément les sourcils, et l'alcool la frappa de plein fouet comme un train. Soudain nébuleuse, elle cligna des yeux, tentant de faire en sorte que son magnifique visage soit moins flou.

« Ah. » Il acquiesça doucement. « Le mec, peut-être la fille, dont s'est l'anniversaire l'a fêté avec du sexe mais pas avec toi ? »

Il semblait presque fier d'avoir réussit à deviner, pensa Clarke. Mais peut-être qu'elle projetait un peu trop.

« Je ne t'apprécie pas. » L'informa-t-elle, la liqueur endormant sa langue. En fait, c'était un mensonge flagrant, Clarke se sentait mieux rien qu'en le regardant, mais elle le trouvait effectivement un peu arrogant, et cette irritation s'entendait mieux avec la rage qui brûlait dans son estomac.

« Quoi ? » Il sembla sincèrement surprit. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'a trompé. »

« Je pari que tu en serais capable. » Marmonna Clarke, vidant son verre une fois de plus. « Tu es attirant, et harmonieux, et tu le pourrais, donc tu le ferais. Tu me demanderais d'emménager avec toi, et ensuite je rentrerais pour te surprendre en train de baiser quelqu'un d'autre et tu aurais le _culot_ de me sortir 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois' alors que tu serais toujours en elle. »

Pendant un moment, ses yeux s'élargirent, ses lèvres s'ouvrant de surprise. Puis, cela sembla réellement l'offenser, une ride se forma entre ses sourcils, sa bouche formant une fine ligne.

« C'est faux, je ne le ferais pas. Et ton petit-ami à l'air d'être un vrai abruti. »

« Ex. » Dit Clarke, et elle pensa que cela devrait la faire ressentir quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle essaya à nouveau. « Ex-petit-ami. » Rien.

« C'est probablement mieux ainsi. » Il lui servit un autre verre, mais il était notablement plus petit que les autres. Elle se contenta de fixer le verre, l'image de Finn et de cette brune jouant dans sa tête comme une sorte de porno détraqué.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Elle n'avait pas l'intention de demander, mais elle était un peu désaxé, fixant ses tâches de rousseurs. Les mots étaient juste sortis.

« Bellamy. »

C'était joli comme nom, pensa-t-elle, mais les hommes n'aimaient pas particulièrement entendre ça.

« Pourquoi les gens trompent, Bellamy ? »

« Plein de raisons. » Il passa le torchon qu'il avait précédemment utilisé sur une bouteille contenant un liquide rouge. « Insécurité, narcissisme, immaturité. Certaine personne sont juste égoïste. » Reposant la bouteille rouge, il en attrapa une autre, recommençant à essuyer. Clarke jeta un œil circulaire au bar, se demandant s'il avait d'autres clients. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre.

« Eh bien, » elle soupira, « tout ça pourrait aller à Finn. »

Les sourcils de Bellamy se haussèrent.

« Sacré prise. Pourquoi sortais-tu avec lui alors ? »

Clarke plissa les yeux en le regardant. Elle considéra la chose, faisant tanguer le liquide dans son verre alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Il me faisait rire. » Dit-elle finalement. « Et je n'avais pas ris depuis très longtemps. » Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle l'avait dit fit marquer une pause à Bellamy, ses yeux la détaillant un peu plus précisément plus tout à l'heure.

« Alors, » Commença-t-il avant de pencher la tête vers elle de façon interrogative. Elle fut confuse un moment.

« Oh. Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke. »

« Alors, Clarke, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle était un peu bourrée, et n'avait pas réellement pensée aussi loin.

« Je pourrais le tuer. » Proposa-t-elle, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas sûr de se soucier suffisamment de Finn pour réellement le vouloir. Bellamy sourit en coin.

« Tu pourrais. Il y a-t-il un plan B ? Juste au cas où il s'avérait que le meurtre t'attirerait plus de problème qu'il ne le mérite ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, » déclara-t-elle, après y avoir pensé un moment. « Je vais rester un peu ici, et me saouler. Et ensuite je vais rentrer à la maison et dire à mon propriétaire que je ne rend finalement pas mon bail. Et puisque aujourd'hui on est mardi, je vais me réveiller demain matin avec une gueule de bois écœurante et j'irais travailler. »

Le sourire de réponse de Bellamy était impressionnant, presque un peu fière.

« Ça semble être un bon plan. Et le mec dont s'est l'anniversaire ? »

Clarke ricana.

« Si il est assez intelligent, il restera très loin de moi. » Elle marqua une pause. « Ce qui veut probablement dire que je le verrais bientôt. » Cela ne devrait pas être aussi délicieusement bon de critiquer Finn comme ça, mais c'était le cas. Et Clarke était bien trop furieuse pour s'en préoccuper. Puis elle soupira. « Cela ne me surprendrais même pas qu'il soit sur mon pallier à m'attendre quand je rentrerais. »

Son sourire se voila un peu.

« Collant ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Humm, voyons voir. Il m'a emmener dîner chez ses parents pour notre troisième rendez-vous. Il a tenté de me persuader d'emménager chez lui dès la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, parce qu'il 'n'avait pas confiance aux garçons avec lesquels je travaillais'. Ce qui est évidemment ironique, en considérant la situation. »

Réalisant que son verre était à nouveau vide, elle le repoussa vers lui. Il posa un bol de cacahuète devant elle, et un verre d'eau.

« Je déteste me montrer insensible- »

Clarke s'étouffa avec son eau en entendant ça, et elle n'était pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi c'était drôle, à part qu'il était évident que Bellamy s'en moquait un peu d'être insensible, mais il se contenta de soupire et préféra l'ignorer.

« - mais on dirait que tu es bien mieux sans lui. Si tu devrais boire, ce serait surtout pour célébrer. »

Elle leva son verre d'eau, se forçant un sourire qui ressembla plutôt à un regard mauvais ivre.

« Je célèbre, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

Bellamy se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« HumHum. Tu veux un sandwich ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Clarke pensa qu'elle distinguait autre chose que du jugement dans sa voix, mais avec son état actuel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus.

« Ça va, _papa_ , » grogna-t-elle, « ce ne serait pas ton job de me saouler plutôt que de me rendre plus sobre ? »

« Mon _job_ c'est de prendre soin de mes clients. » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « De plus, je suis légalement responsable de m'assurer que tu ne sorte pas d'ici pour aller faire du tapage dans les rues. »

« Mmmh. » Elle n'avait plus d'eau, et le sel des cacahuètes commençait à lui donner soif. Eposant son verre, elle regarda Bellamy pensivement. « Quel genre de tapage, exactement ? »

Il attrapa le tuyau de la fontaine et rempli son verre vide d'eau avant de hausser les épaules.

« Eh bien, à l'époque de l'Empire Romain, l'adultère était punis par la loi. Alors tu n'avais pas trouver ce Flint- »

« Finn. »

« Exact, désolé, _Finn_. Et tu pouvais saisir la moitié de ses biens et le bannir sur une île. »

Clarke le fixa.

« Je ne veux pas vraiment de ses biens. Et nous sommes déjà sur un île. » Releva-t-elle, pensant à Manhattan. Bellamy pinça ses lèvres. « Je pourrais le bannir à Jersey, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que mon autorité suffirait. »

Son sourire en réponse fut lumineux, mais rapidement, et il fut terminé avant que Clarke ne puisse pleinement l'apprécier.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir un sandwich ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Cependant, un autre verre se serait bien. »

Il céda avec un soupire, posant un autre Jameson devant elle.

« Alors, tu es un mordu d'histoire, » Déduisit-elle, moins inquiète de l'offenser maintenant qu'il lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait. Un de ses sourcils sombres disparut sous ses boucles noires, le coin de sa bouche trembla.

« Je suis en quatrième année de doctorat à l'université de Cornell. Histoire ancienne avec spécialisation en droit Gréco-romain, en réalité. Et je préfère le terme _passionné_ d'histoire. »

Elle regarda la façon dont ses biceps remplissait les manche retroussées de sa chemise.

« Je pari que c'est vrai. »

Il le fit à nouveau, ce sourire éclaire qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

« Et toi, Clarke ? Que fais-tu ? »

« A part boire en journée, tu veux dire ? » Elle s'apprêtait à réponde, mais pour la première fois, elle réalisa que le bourdonnement constant qu'elle entendait depuis une heure provenait de son sac. Cherchant à l'intérieur, Clarke en sortit son téléphone, soupirant lourdement quand elle découvrit qui était l'appelant. Finn. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur ignorer, l'écran afficha son journal d'appel.

« Tout vas bien ? »

Clarke cligna des yeux, elle avait oublié que Bellamy était là. Elle tendit son téléphone afin qu'il puisse voir l'écran et il siffla.

« Vingt-huit appels manqués ? C'est qui ce mec, John Hinckley Junior ? »

Clarke se contenta de reposer son verre sur le bar. Cette fois, Bellamy le remplit sans dire un mot à ce sujet.

Quatre heures plus tard, et Clarke n'est plus la seule cliente du bar.

Environs cinq heures après, es gens commencèrent à affluer, la foule d'après-travail. Alors que le sièges autour d'elle se remplissait, Clarke s'attendait un peu à ce que Bellamy ne lui demande de partir, mais il ne le fit pas. Et quand le second barman, Sterling, arriva, Bellamy lui assigna l'autre côté du bar. Elle était peut-être bourré, délicieusement bourré, mais elle pouvait deviner au regard que lui avait jeté Sterling qu'il avait échanger leurs sections.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussit à la convaincre que commander à manger sur le menu, alors il se contenta de remplacer les cacahuètes devant elle. Quelque part dans sa brume alcoolisée, Clarke comprit qu'il prenait soin d'elle.

Quand cela mit plus longtemps que d'habitude pour qu'elle soit réapprovisionnée, Clarke jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était presque vingt-heure trente.

« Merde, » marmonna-t-elle, cherchant dans son sac. Elle en sortie une liasse de billet, échouant misérablement à calculer mentalement sa note. Soupirant, elle déposa cent dollar sur le bar, et pour faire bonne mesure, y ajouta cinquante. Quand elle se leva, sa tête tourna déplaisamment.

Elle était supposé rencontrer Monty pour dîner il y a une heure. Un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone lui révéla une demi-douzaine d'appels et de messages de lui, perdu au milieu de tous les appels en absence de Finn. Elle avait presque passé la porte quand elle sentit une main sur son bras.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? »

Clignant des yeux, Clarke releva les yeux sur Bellamy. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Je suis supposé être au restaurant, » lui dit-elle. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis il se retourna vers le bar.

« Murphy ! » Cria-t-il au garçon qui lavait les tables. « Je dois aller faire une course. Prends ma place et tous mes pourboires sont pour toi. »

Le serveur lui adressa un sourire et un demi-salut, et ensuite Bellamy regarda à nouveau Clarke.

« Tu ne bouges pas. Je suis sérieux. Je reviens tout de suite. » Son ton tait sévère, et elle se surprit à acquiescer, même si elle savait que Monty était probablement inquiet. Il disparut dans un couloir que Clarke n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et elle attrapa son téléphone.

Il répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Clarke ? Où es-tu ? Je n'arrivais pas à t'avoir alors j'ai appelé Finn et il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce mec est vraiment un connard, Clarke, mais je m'inquiétais que tu ai fais quelque chose de stupide, et- »

« Je vais bien. » Elle grimaça devant l'alcool audible dans ses paroles. « Je n'ai rien fais de stupide. Ou, juste, genre, passablement stupide. J'ai bus, dans un bar, je suis là depuis seize heure. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié pour le dîner. »

« Non, ce n'est- » Clarke put entendre le soulagement dans sa voix, aussi bien que l'inquiétude. « où es-tu ? As-tu besoin d'un chauffeur ? Je vais venir te chercher. »

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom du bar. Juste à ce moment-là, Bellamy ré-émergea, une veste en cuir enfilé par-dessus sa chemise, et un trousseau de clés dans les mains.

« Eh. » Clarke tenta de ne pas le fixer, mais elle l'avait trouvé canon quand elle était arrivée et quelques minutes plus tard elle avait découvert qu'il était douloureusement attirant. « Comment ça s'appelle ici ? »

Il fixa le téléphone dans ses mains, les yeux sombre.

« C'est lui ? »

« Quoi ? Oh. Non, c'est Monty. » Lui dit-elle.

« Monty. » Répéta-t-il comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Après un moment, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rencontré Bellamy que quelques heures plus tôt. Bellamy ne connaissait pas Monty.

« Monty est un ami. » Expliqua Clarke, et comme il continua à se contenter de la fixer, elle soupira. « Il va venir me chercher. Mais je ne sais pas le nom de ce bar. »

« Clarke ? » La voix de Monty se craquela. « A qui tu parles ? »

« Le barman, » Marmonna-t-elle, puis se retourna vers Bellamy. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Il roula des yeux.

« C'est bon, princesse. Je peux te ramener. »

Elle releva les yeux sur eux avec choque.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai payée ma note. »

« Ouai, je sais, » dit-il, perplexe. « Que tu as dramatiquement sur-payé, d'ailleurs. » lui dit-il, lui rendant sa monnaie.

« Je ne te connais pas. » Répliqua Clarke suspicieusement. « Et si tu étais un tueur en série ? »

La voix de Monty sortie à nouveau du téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'était bien trop à endurer pour son cerveau alcoolisé, là tout de suite, la voix de Monty dans son oreille, et les yeux de Bellamy posés sur lui tendis qu'il joue avec ses clés contre sa cuisse.

« C'est bon. Bellamy va me ramener à la maison. »

« Qui est- »

Clarke raccrocha. Bellamy haussa les sourcils.

« Et si je suis un tueur en série ? »

Elle soupira.

« Alors je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter de l'horrible gueule de bois que j'aurais demain. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponse à vos reviews.**

 ** _Nanoush_ ** : Contente que tu sois à nouveau au rendez-vous et que cette fiction te plaise déjà, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi !

 _ **Kahoko.S**_ : Tant mieux ! Je suis contente ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûr et certain que cette fiction a une fin car elle est déjà écrite, je peux même te dire qu'elle fait douze chapitres.

 _ **Bellarke-Princesse** _ : Merci pour ta review et de rien. C'est vraiment quelque chose que j'aime faire donc tant mieux si ça fait plaisir à d'autres personnes qu'à moi lol.

 _ **Aly03**_ : Eh bien, comme tu le vois oui il y a une suite. Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut en réponse à Kahoko.S c'est une fiction que l'auteur a déjà achevé donc je peux dire qu'il y a douze chapitre mais je vais mettre une note générale pour que tout le monde le voit car je ne pense pas que vous lisez les réponses écris aux autres lol.

* * *

 **!** **Information** **!**

Alors, je voulais juste vous faire savoir que l'auteur a déjà terminé cette fiction donc ne vous inquiétez pas il y a bien une _suite_ et même une _fin_.

La fiction fait donc _douze_ _chapitres_ et, personnellement, je l'ai _adoré_. Vous allez me dire que vous vous en doutez si j'ai décidé de la traduire mais bon ça ne coûte rien de le dire quand même.

Comme toujours je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant vos avis, spéculations etc...

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 2**

Il s'avéra que sa voiture était en réalité un camion. Il était vieux, probablement de 1989, mais dans un état impeccable.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la regarda que Clarke réalisa qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

« 87, en réalité. » Il démarra dans un grondement sourd. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Union Square. Entre la vingtième et Broadway. »

Il la regarda en entendant le nom, et Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défense. Les gens sont étrange quand il est question d'argent à New York.

« Donc, tu aime les voitures ? » Demanda-t-il, rivant ses yeux sur la route.

« Pas vraiment. Mon père était ingénieur, et il avait décidé qu'il voulait apprendre à construire les choses qu'il dessinait, alors il s'est vraiment mis à la... euh... » Elle combattit le whisky dans son cerveau mais c'est le whisky qui l'emporta.

« Mécanique ? »

« Ouai. La mécanique. Quand j'étais petite. On en faisait un peu ensemble. Des voitures, des vieux avions de pacotilles, des trucs du genre. » Elle sentit la tristesse qui arrivait toujours quand elle parlait de lui, mais elle était dilué par l'alcool.

« C'est cool. » Dit-il. Elle grogna en signe d'accord.

« Alors, que sais-tu à propos des dessins et de l'écartèlement ? » demanda-t-elle, et il ricana.

« Plus que je ne le voudrais. Il y a probablement une manière plus facile de gérer Birthday Boy, je pense. Une qui te t'attireras pas d'ennuis. » Ses yeux dérivèrent vers elle à nouveau, et le silence dans la voiture était ponctué par les vibrations de son téléphone. « On en est à combien ? »

Clarke baissa les yeux sur l'écran.

« Quarante-sept. »

Le camion brouta lorsque Bellamy manqua la troisième en la regardant avec surprise.

« Tu rigoles, pas vrai ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas normale. » Dit-il doucement. Elle soupira.

« Eh bien, tu sais, la normalité serait bien trop facile. » L'ambiance dans le camion s'était significativement alourdie, alors elle releva le regard sur lui, pensivement. « Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ? »

« Quoi ? » Il quitta la route des yeux, rien qu'une seconde, pour les poser sur elle et froncer les sourcils.

« Tu es le barman, tout le monde te raconte leurs vies, leurs histoires. C'est quoi la tienne ? »

« Je suis un étudiant en histoire qui travail dans un bar. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et à l'occasion, je conduis des blondes complètement saoul à travers la ville afin que mon patron ne perde pas sa licence d'alcool. »

Clarke roula des yeux bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans le noir.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire. C'est le communiqué de presse qu'ils mettent sur la couverture d'un livre. »

Il resta silencieux tellement longtemps que Clarke commençait à penser qu'elle était aller trop loin, qu'il ne répondrait pas.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatorze ans, ma petite sœur en avait dix. Mon père n'était pas dans le décor, alors j'ai convaincu les services sociaux qu'on allait vivre avec lui, et ensuite j'ai abandonner l'école et j'ai trouvé un job. Je l'ai élevé et j'ai suivis des cours du soir pour finir le lycée. Et maintenant je travail dans un bar, qui s'appelle le Johnny's en passant, et j'écris mon mémoire. »

C'était beaucoup d'informations à encaisser, en particulier avec tout l'alcool que contenait son sang qui devait certainement dépasser de deux fois la limite légale. Elle regarda ses doigts se resserrer autour du volant.

« Mon père est mort. Il était... ils disent que c'était un empoisonnement aux radiations, à cause de l'un des projet sur lequel il travaillait. Mais il était si prudent. Et j'ai appris qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler certaines choses quand il est mort, une histoire de signature d'inspecteur qui n'était pas conforme au code. Il avait donner un ultimatum à son patron, soit il réparait, soit il disait tout à la presse. Et c'est là qu'il est mort. » Elle soupira lourdement, parce qu'elle ne parlait jamais de sa mort, jamais, pas même avec ses amis. Bellamy resta silencieux à ses côtés, mais il ne l'interrompit pas. « Ma mère a épousé le PDG de la compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait à l'époque, Phoenix Aerospace, il y a quelques années. »

« Est-ce que tu... Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je le connais. Il avait l'habitude de passer à la maison parfois. Je ne crois pas que quoi qe ce soit puisse se passer dans cette compagnie sans qu'il ne le sache. »

« C'est... plutôt terrible. » Admit-il. Clarke pouffa de rire, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Ouai. » Puis son sourire se fana. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas transformer ça en compétition. J'essayais juste de- »

« Relater, » finit-il. « C'est pas grave. Vue tout ce que tu as bus, tu t'es étonnement bien comporté toute la soirée. Même ça. »

Elle rougit et fut ravie de constater que ses yeux étaient sur la route.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

Elle se tourna pour regarder par la vitre, regardant les lampadaires dans la rue laisser de petites empreintes noirs dans sa vision.

« C'est simplement quelque chose que j'ai, maintenant, » songea-t-elle. « Chacun en a un. Tu sais, c'est là quand tu te réveille le matin, quand tu as une promotion, quand ton meilleur ami meurt. » Dehors, des restaurants en briques plongés dans le noir s'illuminaient à mesure qu'elle parlait. « Ou quand tu découvre que ton petit-ami te trompe, le jour de son anniversaire, et que tu es bourré et qu'un étranger te ramène chez toi. Alors tu pense, tu sais, 'si mon père était là, j'aurais pus l'appeler'. C'est le genre de trucs que fait un père, voler au secours de leurs filles. Mais il est partit. Alors je dois me sauver toute seule. »

Bellamy était à nouveau silencieux, l'habitacle du camion resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se garent devant l'appartement de Clarke.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, » dit-il tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle tentait de détacher sa ceinture. « tu te sauve très bien toute seule. »

Clarke releva les yeux vers lui avec incrédulité, se débattant toujours avec sa ceinture.

« J'ai tellement bus que le _barman_ dois me ramener chez moi. Un mardi. Et en plus je suis coincé. » Marmonna-t-elle, tirant infructueusement sur le fermoir qui l'a maintenait coincé sur son siège. Il se pencha sur elle, appuya sur le bouton rouge et détacha la ceinture.

« J'ai vus pas mal d'amour négliger défiler sur le tabouret où tu étais assise aujourd'hui, » lui rappela-t-il, « et la plupart d'entre eux ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien que toi. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras bien. »

Elle acquiesça, finalement libre de partir, et ouvrit la portière. Puis elle marqua une pause.

« Merci. Pour tout. »

Il sembla mal à l'aise.

« J'ai juste fais mon boulot. »

« Tu aurais simplement pus appeler un taxi. »

Ses mots planèrent entre eux, et il ne le nia pas. Soudain, il se détacha à son tour, retirant les clés de l'allumage.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte. »

Une part de Clarke voulait argumenter, lui dire qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, merci mais non merci. Mais une autre part, une plus grande part, n'était pas vraiment prête à le voir partir. Alors elle haussa les épaules, descendant du camion, et elle descendit sur le trottoir en vacillant. Son bras est autour d'elle avant qu'elle n'est la moindre chance de tomber, et elle se demanda vaguement comment il avait put arriver aussi rapidement. Elle désigna le grand bâtiment avec une porte à double-battant, l'une des seules de la rue sans portier. Il l'aida à monter les escaliers, et cela la surprise de constater à quel point elle en avait besoin. Le truc quand vous vous asseyez à un bar et que vous buvez à ce point c'est que cela vous fait naïvement penser que vous êtes capable de bien plus que vous ne l'êtes réellement. Au moment où elle avait posée le pied à terre, elle avait été terrassée par les quatre heures qu'elle avait passée à boire du whisky.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche avant même qu'ils n'arrivent devant sa porte et elle en sortie un porte-clé vert New-York Presbyterian surchargé de clés.

Après quelques essais infructueux pour trouver la bonne, Clarke se résigna à passer le porte-clé à Bellamy.

« C'est là Weiser en or, elle finit en tortillement. » Marmonna-t-elle, s'adossant contre le mur pour se maintenir.

« Tu vois, » Reprit Bellamy, essayant deux clés différentes avant de réussir à mettre la bonne dans la porte. « Si je t'avais simplement mise dans un taxi, comment serais-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Il marquait un point, mais Clarke l'ignora, tendant la main pour récupérer le porte-clé. Il ferma ses doigts dessus.

« Et si je t'aidais à monter ? » C'était formuler comme une question mais elle le prit pour ce que c'était : un ordre.

« Tu es autoritaire. » Clarke le contourna, mais ne montra aucune objection quand il la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et elle combattit l'envie de se retourner pour lui tirer la langue.

« On me l'a déjà dit. Plusieurs fois. »

Elle lui jetant un œil alors que les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, et ils montèrent à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur le numéro 4 et les portes se fermèrent.

« Ta sœur ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était d'une sorte d'ajustement à faire, devenir celui qui devait lui dire non tout le temps, de manger des légumes, d'aller se coucher. J'avais quatorze ans, je savais que j'étais bien trop jeune pour prendre soin d'elle, alors je m'inquiétais tout le temps. »

« Tu étais tellement inquiet que quelque chose ne lui arrive que tu l'étouffais. Et ensuite tu t'inquiétais de ruiner son enfance. »

Il la dévisagea, et elle réalisa, à nouveau, qu'elle l'avait accidentellement dit à voix haute.

« Qu-ouai, » murmura-t-il. « C'est exact. »

Clarke sourit tristement.

« Ma mère était comme ça, après la mort de mon père. Tout d'un coup je n'étais plus autorisé à mettre un pied dehors quand le soleil se couchait, ou à prendre le métro, ou me promener où que ce soit. C'est devenu encore pire quand mon meilleur ami a été tué. Elle me protégeait tellement que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas jusqu'à ce que je déménage, j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait, et elle était terrifié à l'idée de me perdre. »

Un petit _ding_ annonça l'arriver au bon étage. Il avait toujours ses clés, alors elle se contenta de dire _Argenté, marque Shlage, forme L_ , et écouta leurs tintement alors qu'ils passaient devant les appartements 4A et 4C.

« Ça te détruis. » Sa voix était rythmé par le tintement des clés. Clarke marqua une pause devant sa porte, attendant qu'il termine. « Perdre ta famille. » Il y eut une longue pause, et ensuite le bruit des clés s'arrêta. Bellamy apparut à ses côtés, et glissa la clé dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte.

Clarke pensa à la façon dot le docteur avait roder autour du lit de son père avant de déclarer d'une voix basse les mots _empoisonnement aux radiations_. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, elle n'avait que onze ans à l'époque, mais à la façon dont le visage de sa mère avait pâli Clarke avait sut tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Son père était mort moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Clarke lui avait tenu la main, et elle avait sut qu'il était partit quand il avait arrêté de trembler. Il avait tremblé à cause de la douleur durant des jours, les médicaments qu'ils lui donnaient semblait ne rien changer. Il disait que c'était comme si ses nerfs étaient en feu. Clarke n'était pas supposé avoir entendu ça, mais...

Et ensuite il fut neuf heure du matin et sa main avait arrêté de trembler. Alors elle avait pleurée. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'il était partit, parce qu'à seulement onze ans elle était heureuse qu'il ne souffre plus, et parce qu'il l'avait laissé toute seule. Abbie lui avait dit de ne pas pleurer devant son père, mais il n'était plus là à présent. Alors elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vomisse, et sa mère cria à la nounou de l'emmener ailleurs, et quand elle fut mise sous calmant, elle rêva qu'elle brûlait.

Et ensuite, des années plus tard, elle avait apprit pour Wells aux infos. Regarder CNN au petit-déjeuner était une sorte de tradition dans la maison des Griffin, Abbie aimait être préparé au cas où il y avait un désastre qui remplirait l'hôpital de patients avant d'aller travailler, et ce jour-là Clarke avait relevé les yeux pour voir le visage de son meilleur ami affiché à côté de la photo d'une voiture de policier. Et ensuite elle vit la légende.

 _Le fils du gouverneur, abattu par la police._

C'était un désastre. Il était sortit courir, les écouteurs aux oreilles, et n'avait pas entendu le policier lui crier de s'arrêter. Ils lui avaient tirés dessus six fois dans le dos, il était mort avant que l'ambulance n'arrive. Les officier s'étaient justifiés en disant qu'il était un suspect dans une violation de domicile. La première fois qu'ils avaient aperçus son visage c'était quand les ambulancier avait retourner son corps sur le trottoir.

Le fils du gouverneur. Seize ans.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous après ça. Elle savait qu'Abbie avait tentée d'éteindre la télé, elle se rappelait avoir crier pour qu'elle la laisse allumé, parce qu'elles devaient attendre, tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, ils allaient démentir d'une seconde à l'autre. Elles devaient laisser la télé allumée.

Mais ce n'était pas une erreur.

Une semaine plus tard, elle était assise au premier rang à ses funérailles, et il y avait un million de personnes dans des uniformes divers qui se tenaient autour d'eux, mais la presse voulait lui parler à _elle_.

Elle l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'elle voyait les journaliste regarder Thelonious avidement, comme des chiens sauvages qui chasseraient un lapin dans les bois. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Ils lui avaient demandé si elle sortait avec le fils du gouverneur. _Non_. Comment elle se sentait à propos du fait qu'il est été abattue. _Triste. En colère._ Comment était le fils du gouverneur ? Se droguait-il ? Buvait-il ? S'attirait-il souvent des ennuis ?

Et là Clarke avait déraillé.

 _Son nom est Well. Pas le fils du gouverneur. Wells. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, et maintenant il est mort. Les policiers qui l'ont tués ont fait une erreur, une erreur fatale, et ils ont tué un garçon de seize ans qui était mon meilleur ami et qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Allez leur demander à_ eux _si_ ils _se droguent, et dégagez d'ici. C'est un service privé._

Les policiers avaient perdues leurs plaques, et Thelonious avait perdu son l'élection suivante, et Clarke avait perdu l'once d'innocence qui lui était resté après la mort de son père.

Maintenant, en regardant Bellamy, elle réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait parlés depuis plusieurs minutes. Il l'a regardait curieusement, se demandant manifestement où son esprit était partie.

« Ouai. En effet. » Répondit-elle, en réponse à sa précédente déclaration. « Tu veux entrer ? » Il était beau, vraiment beau, se tenant là sur son palier, ses yeux sombres braqués sur elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

« Je... ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu as largement dépassé ma règle des trois verres, » dit-il doucement, sa langue humectant ses lèvres alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en la regardant pensivement.

« Tu as une règle ? »

« C'est d'avantage comme un code. » Quand elle sourit, il sembla décider que cela ne l'avait pas offensé. « Ça ira ? »

Elle ira bien. À la longue.

« C'est drôle, » songea-t-elle, « qu'après tout ce qui est arrivé, ça fasse toujours mal. Ce n'est rien, tu sais ? Personne n'est mort cette fois. »

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent, faisant tourner les clés de Clarke entre ses mains.

« Tu as l'alcool triste, tu sais ça ? »

Elle sourit, un peu amèrement.

« Seulement dans mes mauvais jours. » Elle tendit une main et il y déposa ses clés. « Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

« Pas de problème. » Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, les mains dans les poches. « Bois de l'eau. Prend de l'Advil. N'appelle pas ton ex. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je pari que tu es un grand frère géniale. »

Il rougit légèrement, mais c'était à peine remarquable sur son teint olivâtre.

« Euh, merci. Bonne nuit, Clarke. »

Tout d'un coup, son lit commençait à l'appeler et ses paupières à peser.

« Bonne nuit, Bellamy. » Elle ferma la porte et n'entendit pas ses bruits de pas s'éloigner avant qu'elle n'enclenche le verrou.

OoOoOoO

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois pour pénitence et cent-cinquante dollars coincé dans la fente de son porte-clé.


	3. Chapitre 3

**! INFORMATION !**

Coucou les amis !

À la demande de _**Kahoko.S**_ je vous ai traduis « _**The Valentine's Day Story**_ » qui se trouve être une nouvelle écrite par _Kass Morgan_ , l'auteur des livres _The 100_.

Vous pouvez donc la trouver sur mon profil sous le nom suivant « _**The Valentine's Day Story, by Kass Morgan - Traduction**_ »

Merci encore à _**Kahoko.S**_ qui me l'a faîtes découvrir et qui, surtout, m'a poussé à la traduire.

* * *

 **Note de la Traductrice** :

Je suis désolé que les chapitres tardent à arriver mais mon ordinateur portable est tombé en panne il y a maintenant une semaine donc je dois me servir de l'ordinateur familiale ce qui, avec mes heures de boulots, n'est pas évident... De plus, l'ordinateur portable contenait déjà les traductions de chapitres qui, oh surprise, sont irrécupérables, j'ai donc dû les recommencer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps mettra la réparation (pas trop longtemps, j'espère!) mais je vais tout de même essayer d'avancer en attendant et le rythme reprendra quand je l'aurais à nouveau.

* * *

 **Réponse à vos reviews.**

 _ **Cassiewright :**_ Merci pour ta review et de rien lol.

 _ **Aly03 :**_ Merci pour le compliment lol. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, après 4H de tequila et de whisky, elle devrait être dans le coma. Je pense que, en effet, les cent-cinquante dollar c'est ce qu'elle a payé au bar lol. Ah bah tant mieux, mais bon juste au cas où tout le monde ne ferait pas comme toi, j'ai préféré mettre une note d'information, on ne sait jamais. Oui, je suis dans le même cas que toi, il n'y a plus grand chose en fiction Bellarke en français que je n'ai pas lus, mais bon en anglais il y en a encore pas mal. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter de traduire lol.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 3**

Elle n'était pas retourné au bar. Elle était un peu embarrassée, à propos de s'être montré faible, et d'avoir déballer sa vie, et d'avoir fait une proposition indécente au barman qui l'avait reconduit chez elle. Sans oublier l'accident du Jameson, ses souvenirs étaient certes un peu brumeux, mais elle avait de toute façon décidé de réprimer ce qu'il en restait.

Alors que les semaines passaient, la trahison de Finn commençait d'avantage à ressembler à une vielle cicatrice qu'à une contusion, et Clarke fut si occuper au travail qu'elle avait à peine le temps de s'en préoccuper. Aujourd'hui c'était particulièrement trépident, un transporteur de pétrole s'était retourné et avait explosé causant une massive collision en chaîne, et en tant que résidente en chirurgie traumatique, le carnage aiderait certainement Clarke à tenir sur ses pieds. Alors qu'elle finissait à peine de remplir un tableau, un autre brancard roula dans les urgences. Elle s'y précipita, ses yeux inspectant les marques sur le cou de la jeune femme, et les abrasions sur ses bras et son visage.

« Qu'avons-nous ? »

« Femme de vingt-quatre ans, elle a été expulsé de sa moto quand le transporteur de pétrole a explosé. Elle a été trouvée inconsciente, mais elle n'a fait que de se réveillée et de s'évanouir sur le chemin. Pas de blessures mortelles visible, mais tu sais comment c'est, » Lui dit Monty, aidant Clarke à soulever le plateau pour faire glisser la femme sur une autre civière.

« Carte d'identité ? »

« On n'en a pas trouver. C'é-C'était vraiment la pagaille là-bas, Clarke. »

Elle releva les yeux sur son ami, surprise par son ton. Il avait été ambulancier bien avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'école de médecine, et ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatés par le choque.

« Eh, ça va aller pour faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, montrant la fille. Il prit un moment, mais acquiesça. Clarke braqua son intention sur l'interne le plus proche, une fille à la peau sombre nommé Indra. « D'accord, je veux des radios de son cou et de ses épaules, et un IRM. Si tout vas bien, faîtes-moi un scanner de la tête. » Indra acquiesça, puis partit en trottinant. Une autre ambulance se gara dehors, et Monty jeta un œil à Clarke. Elle approuva : « Vas-y. »

Alors que Clarke tournait le dos à sa patiente, la jeune femme gémit, ses yeux peinant à s'ouvrirent.

« Je- » Elle toucha son cou, sentant le moule en plastique qui tenait sa tête, et sa respiration se heurta d'anxiété.

« Eh, » Clarke tenta de l'apaiser, trouvant un boue de son bras indemne pour y déposer une main rassurante. « Tout vas bien, tu as eus un accident mais maintenant tu es à l'hôpital. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Je ne suis pas- suis-je paralysé ? » demanda la fille, haletante, et Clarke comprit qu'elle était en état de choc.

« Non, tu peux bouger tes bra, » dit-elle en désignant son mouvement. « Tu peux bouger les orteils ? »

L'une des bottines de la fille avait dû être perdue dans l'accident, parce que son pied était nu. Ses orteils gesticulèrent et Clarke acquiesça.

« Ok, c'est bien. Non, tu n'es pas paralysé. Le moule c'est juste pour t'empêcher de bouger jusqu'à ce que j'ai fais tous les tests me permettant d'affirmer que tu n'es pas blessé.

La brunette la fixa puis soupira en tremblant.

« Mon frère va me tuer. »

Clarke sourit, heureuse de voir que les aptitudes cognitives de la femme semblait normales. Elle voulait quand même le scanner, mais c'était bon signe.

« Eh bien, les frères s'inquiètent. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ça fait mal ? » Elle appuya légèrement sur l'abdomen de la femme. La patiente tenta de secouer sa tête, mais le moule l'en empêcha.

« Euh, non. Mais mon épaule oui, par contre. » dit-elle, ses yeux se baissant en direction de son épaule. Clarke y pressa sa main, les faisant courir jusqu'à sa clavicule et ensuite derrière son épaule jusqu'à son omoplate. La peau semblait étrangement chaude.

« Tu as sûrement une fracture. On va faire quelques radios, d'accord ? Et ensuite on saura à quoi on a à faire. Tu peux me dire ton nom ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Maintenant qu'une partie de son choc semblait s'être dissipé, la femme répondit.

« Octavia. Blake. »

Clarke lui sourit.

« D'accord, Octavia. Je suis Clarke Griffin. Je vais te laisser à Indra maintenant et on se retrouve quand tes scans seront fait. »

« D'accord. »

Le brancard disparut dans le couloir en direction des ascenseurs, et Clarke attrapa le tablette la plus proche, commençant la fiche d'Octavia. La liste d'attente pour la radiologie est longue, c'était inévitable lors d'accident de la route, et Clarke suturait son troisième patient dans un box quand elle entendit des voix provenant du bureau des infirmières.

« Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien me dire ? Je veux la voir ! »

Terminant la dernière suture, Clarke tira le fil en formant un nœud et coupa l'extrémité.

« Vous êtes libre de partir. » Dit-elle, souriant à la femme âgée. Puis elle se retourna, suivant le bruit des voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle pivote dans le couloir.

Un hommes grand et aux cheveux sombres se tenait devant le bureau, fusillant du regard l'un des intérimaires.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Clarke, avançant dans leur direction. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en entendant sa voix, l'intérimaire la reconnu comme étant un docteur et soupira de soulagement. Puis elle reconnu l'autre visage qui l'a regardait. « Bellamy ? »

« Clarke ? » Il la dévisagea. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Elle désigna étrangement le badge sur sa blouse.

« Je travail ici. Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ? »

« Ma sœur a eut un accident. Apparemment un transporteur de pétrole a _explosé_ et personne ne peut me dire ce qu'il se passe et - » Ses yeux étaient exorbité, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme calme et confiant qu'elle se rappelait avoir rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt.

« D'accord. » Elle plaça une main sur son bras, attrapant une nouveau tablette sur la station de chargement devant eux. « Quel est le nom de ta sœur ? »

Il se détendit un peu en réalisant qu'il avait enfin trouve quelqu'un pour répondre à ses questions.

« Octavia Blake. »

Elle releva les yeux sur lui avec surprise.

« Octavia est ta sœur ? »

Il retint son souffle :

« Tu l'as _connais_? »

« Eh bien, non, » Murmura-t-elle, l'éloignant du bureau des infirmière pour l'emmener s'asseoir sur une chaise. « Mais elle est arrivée il y a un moment, elle est l'une de mes patientes en réalité. » Quand Bellamy fit un geste pour l'interrompre, elle leva une main et poursuivit, « Elle semble aller bien, pas de signe évident de traumatisme, juste quelques contusions. J'ai demandé des tests juste pour être sûre qu'il n'y ai rien de sérieux, c'est là où elle se trouve en ce moment. »

Il soupira de soulagement.

« Je l'as vus ? »

Clarke acquiesça.

« Ouai, Je lui ai parlé. Elle a plusieurs coupures et elle va avoir de bon bleus, mais à part une douleur dans l'épaule, je pense vraiment qu'elle ira bien. »

Il fit un bruit entre le soupire et le sanglot, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je veux la voir. » Ses mots étaient étouffer dans ses doigts, mais Clarke aurait put les prédire de toute façon.

« Elle est en radiologie là tout de suite, mais je te promet que je viendrais personnellement te chercher au moment où elle en sortira. » Clarke attrapa sa main pour la serrer d'un geste rassurant. Quand elle bougea pour se lever, il retint sa main.

« Elle est tout ce que j'ai. »

Il ne releva pas la tête en le disant, mais Clarke pensa à cette nuit, la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eus.

« Je sais », dit-elle doucement. « Je prendrais soin d'elle, ok ? »

Il ne la connaissait même pas, elle était soudain pas sûr pourquoi elle pensait qu'il lui ferait confiance, mais il releva les yeux avec un sourire fatigué.

« Merci. » Il relâcha sa main, et elle acquiesça avant de tourner sur ses talons.

Indra venait de finir les radios d'Octavia quand Clarke arriva en radiologie. L'interne lui tendit les clichés, et Clarke les accrocha sur le tableau blanc lumineux pour les inspecter.

« Comment tu t'en sors, Octavia ? »

La brunette semblait épuisé, mais elle adressa un faible sourire à Clarke.

« Ça a déjà été pire. »

Clarke la regarda.

« Ton frère est là, il a demandé à te voir. »

Octavia gigota sur son brancard.

« Belle est là ? Je suis sûr qu'il est furieux. »

Retenant un sourire, Clarke secoua la tête.

« Juste inquiet. » Puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur les clichés. « Tu as une fêlure sur ton Scapula, ce qui est plutôt impressionnant en réalité. Cela ne devrait pas nécessité de chirurgie, mais tu ne remontera pas sur cette moto de sitôt. »

Semblant soulagé, Octavia approuva.

« Je vais avoir besoin de kinésithérapie ? »

« Probablement. Toutes sortes de blessures requiert de la rééducation afin de s'assurer que ça se remet correctement. »

Cela semblait déranger sa patiente, qui devint silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle ressemblait un peu plus à son frère ainsi, mais Clarke ne voyait toujours pas de grande ressemblance entre le frère et la sœur. Le teint d'Octavia était bien plus lumineux que celui de son frère, et ses yeux verts brillants n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux marrons de Bellamy. Mais il avait la même forme de mâchoire, bien que celle d'Octavia était plus fine. Et ils étaient tous les deux excessivement attirants.

« Allons te faire cette IRM. »

Clarke la fit rouler à travers le hall. Octavia resta silencieuse tout le long de l'IRM, et durant le scanner, et quand elles eurent terminés, Clarke baissa les yeux sur elle et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle aidait la jeune femme à s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Tout vas bien ? Tu as si mal que ça ? » demanda-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi la brunette qui s'était précédemment montré si bavarde était soudainement devenue si silencieuse.

« Ça va, » Répondit Octavia, mais elle ne développa pas. Clarke la fit rouler jusqu'à une chambre de nuit et l'aida à se mettre au lit. L'écharpe avec laquelle Clarke avait enrouler l'épaule de sa patiente plus tôt se retrouva coincé dans la chaise et Octavia retomba en arrière avec un gémissement. Elle avait manifestement mal, mais Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait de l'admettre.

Au même instant, l'une des nouveaux internes en chirurgie, une jeune étudiante en médecine nommée Charlotte, entra dans la chambre. Clarke lui tendit la tablette.

« Familiarises-toi avec ce tableau. Quand je reviendrais, je veux que tu fasse le bilan à sa famille. »

Charlotte acquiesça et Clarke se retourna vers Octavia.

« Je vais juste chercher ton frère, d'accord ? »

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur elle, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les bleus qui commençaient déjà à se former le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Ça semblait pire que ça ne l'était, mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à Bellamy. Elle dit à Charlotte d'installer l'hydrocortisone goutte à goutte, et jeta un dernier regard à la fille allongé tristement sur le lit avant de partir.

Bellamy était exactement au même endroit où elle l'avait laissée, ses jambes bougeant de bas en haut alors qu'il tapait ses talons sur le sol. Il ne la remarqua pas alors qu'elle l'approchait et sursauta légèrement quand elle plaça une main sur sa jambe pour l'immobiliser.

« Eh. Tu peux la voir maintenant. »

Il sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds et Clarke le précéda à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur.

« Est-elle- »

« Elle va bien. Je vais vous donner les détails à tous les deux, mais elle ira bien. » Clarke marqua une pause devant la porte et Bellamy amorça un geste pour entrer mais elle plaça une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

« Quoi ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« Rappelles-toi simplement que ça semble toujours pire que ça ne l'est. »

Et ensuite elle le relâcha. Il entra dans la chambre, s'arrêtant brusquement quand il vit sa sœur calé sur son lit, son visage commençant déjà à gonfler et à prendre une teinte violacée, les bras entravés. Ses yeux parcoururent l'écharpe qui maintenait son bras puis les points de suture noir à son front.

« Oc _ta_ via, » dit-il, si tendrement que Clarke détourna les yeux.

« Salut grand frère. » Elle lui adressa un large sourire et gémit lorsque la coupure à sa lèvre se rouvrit. « Oh, oups. » Sa lèvre lécha sa lèvre, récoltant la goutte de sang.

Clarke approcha pour y placer un mouchoir.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de ne pas faire ça, » suggéra-t-elle, et Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Clarke regarda à nouveau Bellamy, dont la bouche était pincée en une fine ligne, les épaules tendues. Il n'encaissait pas bien, elle le voyait bien. Elle jeta un œil à Charlotte.

« Charlotte ? »

Charlotte ouvrit la bouche, baissant les yeux sur sa tablette.

« Octavia Blake, vingt-quatre ans. Fracture du Spécula, abrasions superficielles sur environs un quart de son corps, plaie mineur à la tête mais aucun signe de commotion cérébrale. »

Clarke acquiesça.

« Aucun signe de lésion cérébrale traumatique ou d'hémorragie interne, a perdu son pied gauche sur les lieux. »

« Attendez, _quoi_ \- » S'écria Bellamy, sa tête se tourna vers sa sœur. « _Comment ça elle a perdue son putain de pied_ \- »

Clarke fit un bond en avant, arrachant la tablette des main de Charlotte et fit sortir l'interne.

« Non, » Dit-elle fortement, tentant de se faire entendre par-dessus la voix de Bellamy. « Non, sa _botte_ , elle lisait mes notes et elle a- »

« _Oh mon dieu._ » Bellamy regardait sa sœur avec horreur, qui semblait plus stupéfié qu'autre chose, les anti-douleurs l'avaient déjà plongés dans la confusions. « _Je n'arrive pas à croir_ \- »

« BELLAMY ! » Hurla Clarke, et il s'arrêta finalement de crier assez longtemps pour la regarder. « Le pied d'Octavia est toujours là, regarde. » Elle repoussa les draps pour montrer deux pieds écorchés mais totalement fonctionnels. Il les fixa pendant un moment, puis laissa échapper un lourd soupire.

« Bon Dieu. » Marmonna-t-il, et Clarke contourna le lit pour lui ramener une chaise sur laquelle s'effondrer.

Ce fut silencieux un moment, seuls le bruit des machines et de la respiration irrégulière de Bellamy se faisant entendre. Puis Octavia ricana.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » marmonna Bellamy, passant une main sur son visage. Mais Clarke ne put s'en empêcher, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent, et bientôt, elle se joignit à elle, s'adossant contre le mur pour la supporter. Il dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes, mais finalement il succomba à son tour, et ils rirent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que Clarke n'essuie une larme sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé, » tenta-t-elle de s'excuser, « ce n'était pas professionnel. »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Octavia leur sourit dans un état second.

« Pas de problème. »

Clarke baissa les yeux sur Octavia, dont les yeux se fermaient lentement.

« Euh, » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu veux qu'on aille parler dans le couloir ? Elle devrait se reposer. »

Il acquiesça et la suivit dans le couloir.

« Elle va vraiment bien ? » Alors que les premiers mots sortirent, ses yeux fouillèrent les siens.

Elle plaça une main sur son épaule, souriant gentiment.

« Elle va vraiment bien. Elle va tout de même avoir besoin de physiothérapie afin de s'assurer qu'elle retrouve une large amplitude de mouvement une fois que son épaule sera guérie, et je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devrait pas remonter sur une moto de sitôt, mais elle guérira totalement. »

« Mon Dieu. » Bellamy s'appuya contre le mur et Clarke l'imita, leurs bras se touchant.

« Je sais que c'est impressionnant, » dit-elle, parce que c'était le cas. Elle connaissait d'expérience les deux côtés de l'hôpital. Il rit, et elle put y entendre la faille.

« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi terrifié, » admit-il. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule et il déposa la sienne par-dessus.

« Elle pensait que tu serais en colère. »

Il se retourna pour la regarder, confus.

« C'est l'une des premières choses qu'elle m'a dit en arrivant. 'Mon frère va me tuer.' Je lui ai dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était ta sœur à ce moment-là. »

Il ricana.

« Eh bien, elle avait raison. Mais j'attendrais qu'elle aille mieux afin de l'engueuler pour la moto. Donc, » il pencha la tête pour l'étudier, « tu es docteur. »

« Ouep. Chirurgien traumatique, en fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Chirurgien traumatique ? Mais... O n'était pas un cas chirurgical, non ? »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Non. Je l'aurais normalement confié à un confrère après avoir déterminé qu'elle n'était pas un cas chirurgical, mais... » elle haussa les épaules. « j'ai pensé que ça aiderait que tu connaisse la personne qui s'occupe d'elle. Même si tu pense que je suis une alcoolique. »

Il rit à nouveau, et cette fois cela parut plus vraie.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es une alcoolique, je ne t'ai même pas revue au bar depuis cette nuit-là. Et... merci. » Sa voix se baissa lorsqu'il la remercia, et son estomac se tordit inconfortablement.

« Je t'en devait une. Et de plus, j'aime bien ta sœur. Elle semble... courageuse. » Mais alors que Clarke le disait, elle se rappela la façon dont les yeux de la brunette s'étaient assombrit quand elle avait parlé de physiothérapie.

Étouffant un bâillement, Bellamy roula des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Elle ne semblait pas emballée à l'idée de la physio, » Ajouta Clarke avec curiosité, « Quand je l'ai mentionnée c'est comme si je lui avait coupé la langue. » ses yeux se relevèrent brusquement sur elle et il se figea. Puis il sourit, mais elle devina que c'était forcé.

« Elle est probablement simplement contrarié par l'idée de ne pas prochainement remonter sur sa moto, » dit-il sur un ton égale, trop égale. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais cela ne la regardait pas, alors elle acquiesça.

« Je devrais probablement m'y remettre. J'ai d'autres patients à voir, » murmura-t-elle, s'écartant du mur pour se redresser. « Octavia doit rester en observation cette nuit, juste au cas où. Mais tu pourras la ramener à la maison demain matin. Si les infirmières tentent de te mettre dehors en parlant d'heures de visite, dis-leur simplement que tu es l'un de mes amis. »

Il acquiesça et Clarke pensa qu'il avait l'air très fatigué. Elle était à la moitié du couloir quand elle entendit son nom. Se retournant, elle vit Bellamy la rattraper.

« Tout vas bien ? »

« Euh, ouai. » Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Je voulais juste te remercier. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Tu l'as déjà fais. »

« Ouai, » Il fit un mouvement pour chasser ses paroles. « Je sais. Juste, je le pense vraiment. Tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre de la famille, et je veux juste... » Il haussa les épaules. « Merci. »

Touchée, Clarke avança d'un pas et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'en prie. » Elle chercha dans sa poche et en sortit une carte qu'elle lui donna. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si tu veux juste parler... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il la prenait de ses mains, le regardant la lire.

« Merci. » Il releva les yeux, carte en main. Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer doucement, puis reprit son chemin.

Elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur quand elle percuta, le regard d'Octavia quand Clarke l'avait emmener aux scans, puis quand elle avait parlée de physio surtout. Le faux sourire de Bellamy quand elle l'avait mentionné, l'étudiant qui subvenait aux besoins de sa sœur depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans, qui travaillait la nuit dans un bar.

« Merde, » marmonna-t-elle, elle appuya sur le bouton jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne s'éteigne puis en alluma un autre. La femme à ses côtés, une chirurgienne orthopédique nommée Callie, jeta un œil à l'étage en question et fronça les sourcils.

« Eh Griffin, depuis quand tu traîne à la compta ? »

Clarke soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je dois m'occuper d'un truc. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Grande nouvelle : J'ai de nouveau mon ordinateur portable. Tout beau et tout réparé !

Et donc, je me suis empressé de vous traduire un chapitre tellement j'étais heureuse de ces retrouvailles.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Réponse à vos reviews :**

 _ **cassiewright**_ : ça c'est sûr qu'ils se rappelleront de ces retrouvailles !

 _ **Callmemore**_ : Oui, je pense que c'est une référence à Grey's Anatomy, ça me semble évident lol.

 _ **Aly03**_ : L'auteur passe de temps en temps pour lire vos avis et cela lui fait vraiment plaisir. Quant à savoir si ils vont accepter l'aide de Clarke, réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

 _ **Kahoko.S**_ : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Une scène dans un hôpital = une référence, minimum, à Grey's Anatomy, c'est la base lol. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une majorité de « fan » qui la boycott, donc je ne pense pas qu'on ait de quoi s'inquiéter. Oui c'est sûr que ça me fait tout recommencer mais du coup c'est plus simple car je me rappelle un peu de ce que j'avais déjà fais. Bonne relecture de la nouvelle dans ce cas et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre lol.

 _ **Babibou1234**_ : Merci c'est gentil de ta part.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 4**

Trois jours plus tard, Clarke avait comme projet de profiter de son jour de repos pour faire la grasse mat'. Elle avait été à l'hôpital jusqu'à deux heures trente du matin, alors quand elle entendit les coups frappés à la porte, elle tenta de les ignorer.

« Allez vous-en ! » Cria-t-elle, mais soit la personne ne l'avait pas entendue, soit elle l'ignorait, et les coups continuèrent. En grognant, elle s'extirpa du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec une haine grandissante pour la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est quoi ce _putain_ de- » Commença-t-elle, ouvrant brutalement la porte, mais ensuite elle vit de qui il s'agissait et s'arrêta. « Bellamy ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Il agita un papier devant elle. Clarke en resta figée, sans voix et confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève à nouveau le papier devant son visage. Se remettant du choque, elle l'arracha de ses mains. Elle baissa les yeux dessus, mais c'était inutile sans ses lentilles de contact.

« J'ai besoin de mes lunettes. Je suppose que tu ferais tout aussi bien d'entrer. » Elle retourna dans sa chambre, entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Elle attrapa ses lunettes posés sur la table de nuit et concentra à nouveau son attention sur le papier dans ses mains.

« C'est une facture, » grinça-t-elle, ses yeux étudiant le papier, « de l'hôpital. »

De retour dans le hall, Bellamy acquiesça, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Pour la première fois ce matin-là, Clarke le regarda réellement. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, ses doigts tapaient avec irritation sur son biceps.

« Ouai. Lis le montant total en bas. »

Elle le fit.

« Six cent dollars. » Elle releva les yeux, déconcerté. « Et alors ? »

Il laissa échappé un court rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé.

« Il y a deux ans, je travaillais pour une pépinière. Le genre de centrale. » Il marqua une pause et Clarke acquiesça. « Un jour, j'avais ce boulot, je devais réduire ce vieux et énorme érable afin qu'on puisse y planter un nouveau chêne juste à côté. Je suis tombé de l'arbre et je me suis disloqué l'épaule. »

Elle n'était pas bien sûr de savoir si cela était dû à son manque de sommeil, ou au fait qu'elle n'était réveiller que depuis cinq minutes environs, ou si cela venait de Bellamy, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il voulait en venir.

« Euh, » elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ça craint ? »

Il la dévisagea, et elle resta silencieuse.

« L'hôpital m'a mit une écharpe, m'a donné quelques anti-douleurs, et m'a renvoyé chez moi. Je n'y suis rester qu'environs trois heures. »

« Je suis toujours perdue, » Marmonna Clarke avec fatigue, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour faire du café.

« J'en ai eus pour dix milles dollars. »

Ah. Elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu n'as pas d'assurance. » Elle fit semblant qu'elle venait de le réaliser, remplissant la moitié du filtre à café avant de le mettre en route.

« Non, je n'ai pas d'assurance. »

Doucement, elle se retourna, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et le regardant.

« D'accord. » Il ne pouvait rien avoir de bon à le braquer, mais bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se trompe à propos du pourquoi il était contrarié, Clarke décida de le laisser continuer pour voir où la conversation allait les mener.

« Alors pourquoi, » demanda-t-il, montrant la facture sur le comptoir derrière elle d'un mouvement de tête, « la facture d'Octavia, qui je le sais contiens un scanner et plusieurs radios, ne s'élève qu'à six cent dollars ? »

« Je suppose que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, » supposa Clarke, « puisque tu es là à frapper à ma porte à sept heure du matin pendant mon jour de congé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Sa voix était d'un calme mortel.

« J'ai fais quelques arrangements. » Riposta-t-elle, lui retournant fermement son regard. « Je travail à l'hôpital, tu comprends. Il y a des avantages. »

Ses narines frémirent.

« Clarke. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Rendant les armes, elle soupira.

« C'est appelé une consultation _sidewalk_. J'étais le médecin principal d'Octavia, et je n'ai simplement pas fais payer mes services. Tout ce pour quoi tu as été facturé sont les anti-douleurs, principalement. Et hospitalisé, mais pas de nuit. » Alors qu'il continuait à la fixer, elle roula des yeux. « Et j'ai dis qu'elle était un membre de ma famille. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence seulement brisé par le bruit de la cafetière alors qu'il la regardait, vivant visiblement un débat intérieur.

Finalement, il parla.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Clarke cligna des yeux.

« Octavia ? Non. »

« Est-ce que... » Il hésita. « Est-ce que c'était la camionnette ? »

Elle resta confuse pendant un moment, et ensuite elle se rappela la camionnette dans laquelle il l'avait reconduit chez elle.

« Non, » dit-elle doucement. « Je me suis juste rappelée que tu m'as dis que tu prenais soin d'elle, et j'ai supposé que tu n'avais probablement pas d'assurance par ton travail. Ça prenait tout son sens, la façon dont avait réagit Octavia quand j'avais parlé des mois de physiothérapie. Elle était inquiète du prix que ça coûterait. »

Lui lançant toujours des regards noirs, Bellamy se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets de sa cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui, le comptoir de granite, les appareils haut de gamme, les baies vitrées du sol au plafond. Elle se demanda à quel point tout ça l'ennuyait à ce moment précis, alors qu'il était assit dans l'appartement qu'elle savait qu'elle considérait comme acquit et elle criait sur un total étranger pour lui en vouloir de lui avoir débarrassé de dépenses qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

« Je ne veux pas que O se préoccupe de l'argent. »

Elle le regarda.

« Elle devrait simplement se concentrer sur le fait d'aller mieux, et, je ne sais pas. Je suis supposé la protéger, pas la faire se sentir comme un poids. »

« Eh bien, » Clarke se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente comme un poids. Les frères et sœurs s'inquiètent les uns pour les autres, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir un pactole pour faire ça. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Demanda-t-il, et il grimaça quand elle tressaillit. « Je ne voulais pas dire- »

« Non, » L'interrompit-elle, se relevant pour se servir une tasse de café. « Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs. »

« Ouai, mais je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je pense que tu as compris. Tu sembles comprendre énormément de choses. » Il semblait mélancolique à présent, alors Clarke tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« Café ? » Proposa-t-elle, espérant qu'un changement de sujet aiderait. Il acquiesça, penaud, puis secoua négativement la tête quand elle lui montra la crème et le sucre.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, et ils sirotèrent leurs cafés silencieusement.

« Elle a fait un scanner cérébrale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clarke grogna, ses espoirs de parler enfin d'autre chose anéantis.

« Oui. »

« Et ? » »

« Bellamy, » soupira-t-elle, « qui cela va aider ? »

Il la fixa d'un air déterminé et elle craqua.

« On lui a fait deux scanner, quelques radios, et un IRM. »

Cela sembla le surprendre.

« Je ne pensais pas... » Ses mains se refermèrent autour de la tasse devant lui dans un geste de défense. « Combien ? »

Clarke avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table.

« En comptant tous les scans, l'hydrocortisone, et la chambre semi-privé de nuit... vingt milles dollars. »

Ce n'était qu'un chiffre estimatoire, et ça aurait certainement coûté moins cher si Octavia avait atterri presque n'importe où ailleurs qu'en tromato, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire ça.

Le silence fut différent cette fois, et cela ne pris qu'une minute à Clarke pour réaliser qu'il retenait son souffle.

« Bellamy, » dit-elle, un peu inquiète.

Il expira d'un coup, les joues rosies.

« Jésus Christ. »

Clarke avala sa dernière gorgée de café, gardant un œil sur lui.

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? »

« Oui, » dit-il. Puis, « non. »

« D'accord. »

Il se leva brusquement, surprenant Clarke.

« Je devrais probablement y aller. »

« Euh, » l'esprit embrouillé, elle tenta de suivre. « Très bien. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, et elle le suivit.

Il hésita, la main sur la poignée.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé alors que c'est ton jour de repos. Et de t'avoir fait passé un interrogatoire. Et de t'avoir crié dessus. » Il se massa l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Ouai. » Clarke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, imitant sa précédente position. « Tu as été un parfit crétin aujourd'hui. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, ses lèvres s'arquant dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire ce matin.

« Je suis également désolé de t'avoir traiter de salope. »

Ce fut son tour de hausser les sourcils.

« J'ai dû manquer cette partie. » Songea-t-elle.

Il sourit, les dernières traces de colères disparaissant de son visage.

« Eh bien, je l'ai dis dans la voiture en venant. »

« Humm. » Clarke se contenta de pincer les lèvres. « Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici d'ailleurs ? » La porte du bâtiment aurait dû être fermé. Il sembla prit au piège, ses yeux braqués sur la porte.

« J'ai attendu dehors que quelqu'un sorte. » Admit-il. Elle retint son souffle.

« Qui _fait_ ce genre de chose ? »

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, probablement pour se défendre, quand ils furent interrompus par des coups portés à la porte dont Bellamy tenait toujours la poignée dans sa main. Il regarda Clarke, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Clarke. » La voix provenait de l'autre côté de la porte. « C'est Finn. Ton voisin m'a laissé entrer. »

Elle fixa la porte, se demandant si ce matin pouvait devenir encore plus bizarre.

« Eh bien, » dit Bellamy, son regard passant d'elle à la porte, stupéfié. « Plus de personne qu'on ne pourrait le croire, visiblement. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Eh oui, maintenant que mon ordinateur est de retour, je suis plus motivée que jamais et je ne m'arrête plus !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Salut les gars. Je sais que le chapitre précédent était un peu court mais celui-ci fait une longueur un peu près normale.

 _ **P.S.**_ Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent réellement à finir cette fiction le plus rapidement possible, bien plus que toutes celles que j'ai pus écrire auparavant...

 _ **P.S. De la Traductrice :**_ Je ne vous traduis pas toujours tout ce qu'elle écrit dans ses message de début de chapitre car, souvent, cela concerne la publication des prochains chapitres et étant donnée que tout ses chapitre sont déjà publié et que c'est donc de moi que dépend la publication de la traduction, cela serait inutile.

* * *

 **Réponse à vos reviews :**

 _ **cassiewright**_ : Oui c'est sûr que moi aussi je m'attendais à « pire » lol. En effet le salope était drôle !

 _ **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**_ : Merci beaucoup !

 _ **Galahade**_ : Merci :)

 _ **Aly03**_ : Eh bien, ton commentaire fait plaisir à voir et à lire lol. Je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes spéculations sans spoiler ce chapitre alors je vais me contenter de te remercier d'avoir encore jouer le jeu en faisant des hypothèses et en donnant ton avis et te laisser trouver les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 5**

Clarke ouvrit brutalement la porte, en colère.

« Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ l'univers conspire contre moi ce matin, » informa-t-elle son ex, qui cligna des yeux en réalisant que la porte était ouverte, « mais sois gentil dégage, et passe le message au prochain abruti qui voudrait se pointer à ma porte. »

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis remarqua Bellamy pour la première fois.

« C'est qui ça bordel ? »

Clarke suivit son regard, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule avec confusion.

« _Ça_ , ça ne te regarde absolument pas, » déclara-t-elle, réalisant qu'il parlait de Bellamy. Elle referma presque entièrement la porte, de sorte qu'il ne puisse voir que sa tête à la moitié de son torse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu as envoyé Jasper me déposer une boîte contenant mes affaires hier soir ! Clarke, c'est complètement dingue. Je veux que tu revienne. »

Elle grogna, et recula pour fermer la porte entièrement. Finn l'en empêcha en y passant son pied, bloquant la porte ouverte, et derrière elle, elle entendit Bellamy faire un son d'indignation.

« Finn, retire ton pied de là ou c'est moi qui vais le _retirer_! »

Il sembla légèrement déstabilisé par son hostilité, mais ne bougea pas.

« Clarke, aller. On allait emménager ensemble. Je suis sûr que je te manque. Donnes-moi une seconde chance, une seule. Je t'aime. »

Ignorant le son de haut le cœur dans son dos, Clarke grinça des dents.

« Non. Tu m'as trompé, puis tu l'as nié _alors que tu étais toujours au lit avec elle_ , et tu ne t'es _même pas_ encore excusé. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, comme si il avait simplement oublié.

« Je suis tellement- »

« Oh bon Dieu. » Elle fit la moue, embarrassé pour tous les deux. « Pas maintenant, c'est plus que trop tard. Contentes-toi de partir, s'il te plaît. Au revoir, Finn. » Et ensuite, Clarke frappa son pied nue contre sa basket, réussissant à le déloger et claque la porte.

Pendant un moment, elle resta simplement ainsi, le dos contre la porte, les mains pressées sur son visage. Finalement, une autre main attrapa l'une des siennes et l'éloigna, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Bellamy la détaillait, semblant inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouai. » Approuva-t-elle. « Mais tu vas devoir attendre que je sois sûr qu'il soit partit. Je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte pour l'instant. »

Sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaules, et elle le dépassa pour se rendre dans le salon et s'affaler dans le canapé dans un grognement.

« C'est le pire jour de repos de l'histoire des jours de repos. Et il n'est même pas huit heure trente. »

Il parvint à sembler sincèrement navré, restant à quelques pas de là.

« Donc c'est lui le birthday boy, hein ? »

Clarke ricana.

« C'est lui. »

Après quelques secondes, Bellamy commença à se diriger à nouveau vers la porte.

« Je pense qu'il est partit, » tenta-t-il, et Clarke fronça les sourcils depuis sa place sur le canapé. « Je vais y aller. »

Épuisée, elle se contenta de lui adresser un signe, un peu comme celui que lui avait adressé son serveur au bar il y a quelques semaines.

À mi-chemin de la porte, Bellamy se retourna.

« Boisson à volonté à vie, en passant. Au Johnny's. »

C'était d'avantage un geste que quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle le savait. Mais Clarke lui sourit.

« Je serais prudente avec ce genre d'offre si j'étais toi. »

Il sourit en retour, envoyant une onde de chaleur dans son estomac.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te garderais le plus loin possible des citrons. »

La référence la fit rougir, et elle lui lança un coussin. Elle manqua son coup.

« Rentre chez toi, Bellamy. »

Il lui relança le coussin.

« Je te remercie. Encore. »

Elle acquiesça, et il sortit, le bruit rythmé de ses pas sur le parquet du couloir la renvoyant tout droit dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Clarke n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les épiceries ne se réapprovisionnaient qu'une fois par mois.

« C'est pour que tu passe plus de temps à chercher des trucs. » Expliqua Raven derrière elle. « Statistiquement, plus tu passe de temps à l'intérieur, plus tu es susceptible de dépensé plus d'argent. »

Clarke roula des yeux. Les deux femme avaient tentés de lancer une amitié lorsque la magnifique Latine s'était pointé à l'hôpital quelques semaines auparavant pour lui parler. Au départ, Raven voulait simplement savoir les détails de la relation de Clarke avec Finn. La découverte que Finn et Raven étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans, dont les deux dernières années avaient été une relation longue distance, et donc que c'était _Clarke_ l'autre femme tout compte fait, avait été difficile à digérer. Raven n'avait pas non plus été ravi d'apprendre que Finn avait demandé à Clarke d'emménager avec lui.

Elles étaient aller déjeuner à un pub de l'autre côté de la rue, avaient fait des plans pour se voir après le service de Clarke et s'étaient saoulés, et étaient devenues pratiquement inséparables depuis. Les autres amis de Clarke trouvait ça un peu bizarre, au départ, ils avaient totalement changés d'avis en la rencontrant. Six semaines après leur premier déjeuner, elles se retrouvaient à l'épicerie, achetant des choses à manger pour une fête.

« Ou, » Contra Clarke, attrapant deux pack de bière et les déposa dans le cadi. « je vais juste acheter ces deux-là et aller acheter le reste ailleurs. »

Raven secoua la tête.

« Non, parce qu'ils le font tous. C'est comme les docteurs. On a tous besoin d'eux, alors ils peuvent être en retard pour chaque rendez-vous, et modifié leurs politiques d'annulation toutes les deux semaines, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire. On doit juste l'accepter. » Elle regarda soudainement Clarke, tentant de faire un choix impliquant de la sauce salsa pour les chips tortilla. « Ne le prends pas mal. »

Clarke se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'est OK. Je ne suis pas docteur. Si je suis en retard à un rendez-vous, c'est qu'il n'y a généralement plus de patient. » C'était sortit plus égotiste qu'elle ne l'avait voulut, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Raven. « Eh, tu as une préférence pour le gâteau ? J'aurais probablement dû te poser la question il y a genre une semaine, mais... » Elle n'avait pas réellement d'excuse. « Mais je suis une horrible personne et je n'y avait pas pensé jusque là. »

La brunette tapa son index contre son menton pensivement.

« Pas vraiment. Mais si tu m'achète un gâteau dans une épicerie, je dirais à _tout_ le monde que tu as un piercing génital. »

Clarke lui adressa un regard étrange.

« D'accord, mais je n'en ai pas. » Ce que Raven savait, en réalité, étant donné qu'elles avaient peut-être, ou peut-être pas, couché ensemble il y a six semaines après avoir bus désespérément. Le lendemain matin, elles s'étaient réveillés et avaient ris jusqu'à ce que Raven, victime d'une terrible gueule de bois, ne courre jusqu'au toilette pour vomir, puis elles étaient sortis pour un petit-déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique.

« Ouai, » reconnue Raven, avec une étincelle dans le regard. « Mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Et comment vas-tu leur prouver, en leur montrant ? »

Roulant à nouveau des yeux, Clarke poussa le cadi vers le prochain rayon qui d'habitude était plein, mais qui là semblait totalement vide.

« Ce serait préférable, vraiment, » marmonna-t-elle, et releva les yeux juste attend pour ne pas percuter un autre client. « Oh, désolé. »

L'autre fille la regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Docteur Griffin ? »

En une seconde, Clarke reconnue la cliente comme étant Octavia.

« Octavia, bonjour. Appelle-moi Clarke. » Ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers son épaule, et elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait plus d'écharpe. « Comment vas ton épaule ? »

Octavia haussa les épaules, le mouvement moins ample d'un côté que de l'autre.

« Beaucoup mieux. Mais je vais en physio, ce qui craint, mais ça aide. »

« Je suis contente. » Et elle l'était. Elle appréciait vraiment Octavia. « Et comment va ton frère ? » Peut-être qu'une part d'elle tentait de savoir ce qu'elle savait, si Bellamy lui avait parlé d'elle, mais Clarke avait choisit de vivre dans le dénie.

« Il va bien. » Le visage d'Octavia s'illumina. « Il vient juste de finir sa thèse, en fait, ce qui est... C'était carrément toute sa vie ces deux dernières années. L'examen pour sa thèse est le semaine prochaine, ce qui le fait paniqué, mais- » elle roula des yeux. « il adore s'inquiéter. »

« J'avais remarqué. » répondit Clarke en souriant. Le sourire d'Octavia faiblit un peu et elle secoua la tête.

« Désolé, tu le connais à peine. C'était probablement bien trop d'informations, » s'excusa-t-elle, souriant mal à l'aise.

Donc Bellamy ne l'avait pas dit à sa sœur. À propos de quoi que ce soit.

Raven réapparut finalement, les bras remplit de nourritures surgelés. Quand elle laissa tomber les sachets dans le cadi, Clarke lut les marques.

« Tu as pris six paquets de patate smiley de McCain's ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Tu sais qu'on va commander des pizzas, n'est-ce pas ? » Raven croisa les bras dans un geste défensif.

« Eh. C'est ma fête. Je peux avoir de la friture si j'en veux, » dit Raven avec un clin d'œil, semblant fière de sa propre blague. Clarke grogna.

« Tu passe trop de temps avec Jasper. Octavia, voici mon amie Raven, elle n'a que quatre ans. Raven, voici Octavia Blake. Elle était l'une de mes patiente. » Elle agita la main comme il semblait normale de le faire quand on faisait les présentations et les deux femmes se saluèrent.

« Tu organise une fête ? » demanda Octavia.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Raven demain. » Et elle le passait normalement avec Finn, une information qu'elle avait laissé échapper la semaine précédente quand elles avaient but des margaritas maison et une bouteille de vin Skinny Bitch, ce qui, elles l'avaient décidés, n'était que de l'eau aromatisé. Alors Clarke avait immédiatement proposer organiser une fête d'anniversaire à Raven cette année.

« C'est exact, je deviens vieille. »

Clarke pointa un doigt sur son amie, la mettant en garde.

« Fait attention, Reyes. Je suis plus vieille que toi. »

Octavia observa leur échange avec un sourire intéressé. Raven le remarqua, et se retourna vers elle avec une expression pensive.

« Tu devrais venir, si tu es libre. »

Cela prit la jeune Blake par surprise, ses sourcils se haussèrent.

« Waho, c'est... vraiment gentil de ta part. »

Même Clarke était légèrement surprise, mais bon, Raven ne connaissait pas grand monde dans cette ville.

« Tu semble super flippé, » remarqua Raven avec un sourire. Octavia rougit. « Je ne suis pas une harceleuse ou un truc du genre, je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde par ici. J'ai emménagé à Manhattan il y a deux mois, donc... J'essaie d'élargir mon cercle social. » Elle omit de parler de la partie où elle avait emménagé ici pour être avec son petit-ami qui s'était avéré être un abruti qui la trompait, remarqua Clarke.

« Je, euh, en réalité je n'ai rien de prévu demain soir. J'adorerais passer. »

Raven acquiesça, comme si cela avait été le plan depuis le début.

« Excellent, c'est quoi ton numéro, je t'enverrais les détails. »

Alors qu'elles échangeaient des informations, Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu songeuse. Pourquoi Bellamy n'avait pas dit à Octavia qu'il al connaissait ? Pensait-il qu'elle serait embarrassé ? Ou avait-il simplement considéré qu'elle n'était qu'un étrangère qu'il avait croisé plus d'une fois ?

Elle continua de ressasser tout ça alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la caisse, Raven remit tous les sac dans le cadi alors qu'elle payait. Elles revinrent à la voiture avant que son amie ne disent quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Tu n'aime pas Octavia ? »

A cette question, Clarke releva les yeux des sacs qu'elle mettait dans son coffre.

« Hein ? Non, je l'aime bien. Pourquoi ? »

Raven plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Tu boude depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

« Je ne boude pas et il n'y a rien. » Dit Clarke, fermant le coffre. Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la voiture, mais Raven ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Est-ce que c'est la fête qui te stresse ? Parce que, je te l'ai dis, on peu juste sortir- »

« C'est son frère, » l'interrompit Clarke. « Son frère est le barman qui m'a ramené à la maison après que j'ai découvert que Finn me trompait. »

« Octavia est _sa_ sœur ? Je croyais que c'était une patiente. »

« C'est le cas. » Clarke sortit du parking. « C'était un pur hasard, elle a été impliquée dans un accident de voitures alors que j'étais de garde, et Bellamy était son parent le plus proche, alors il s'est pointé à l'hôpital. »

« Waho. » murmura Raven. « Étrange. »

« Ouai. Et quelques jours plus tard, il se pointe à mon appartement pour me hurler dessus parce que la facture d'hospitalisation de sa sœur n'était pas assez élevé » Objectivement, elle commençait à se rendre compte que tout ça sonnait vraiment étrangement. Elle se demanda si c'était pour ça que Bellamy n'avait rien dit de tout ça à Octavia.

« Il- attend. Tu m'as perdue. »

« J'ai fais passé les scans d'Octavia en dépense d'entraînement, j'ai dis qu'elle était un membre de la famille pour sa chambre, et je n'ai pas facturé mes heures. Alors tout ce qu'il a eut à payer sont les anti-douleurs, et... je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il a crut que c'était de la charité. »

Sa passagère était inhabituellement silencieuse, et Clarke lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Est-ce que c'était de la charité ? » Demanda finalement Raven.

« Non. »

« D'accord, et pourquoi aurais-tu fais tout ça pour une fille que tu ne connais pas ? »

« Il est barman, il n'a pas d'assurance- »

« Tu dois bien avoir des patients qui n'ont pas d'assurance tout le temps- »

« Il était gentil, il m'a ramené chez moi ce fameux soir- »

« Que veux-tu dire par il était gentil ? Il t'a hurlé dessus pour- _oh mon dieu_. Tu craque pour lui. »

Clarke percuta presque l'arrière de la voiture de devant, puis tourna son regard sur son amie.

« Ce n'est _pas_ vrai. »

« Oh. » Le visage de Raven s'illumina avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est _tellement_ vrai. Est-il canon ? Octavia est sacrément attirante, il doit être canon. »

« Il est mignon, » dit Clarke vaguement. Raven rit.

« Oh, bon sang. Tu craque carrément pour lui. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Nous voilà arrivé au chapitre 6 donc, si vous avez bien fait le compte, nous voilà à la moitié de la fiction.

Eh oui, comme je vous l'avais dis, il y a douze chapitre.

J'espère que la lecture vous plaît jusqu'ici et qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

 _ **P.S.**_ Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette fois car j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans la traduction et sinon je ne posterais encore pas ce chapitre tout de suite mais je vais me rattraper c'est promis ! EN tout cas merci à tous !

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 6**

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on ne peut pas organiser ça chez moi, » marmonna Clarke, ouvrant un autre sac de smiley frit pour les vider sur une plaque à four.

« Parce que tu vie dans un appartement vraiment sympa, mais tes voisins sont snobs. » Répliqua Raven depuis le salon, vidant un autre pack de bière sur le bar. « Ils viendront forcément se plaindre du bruit. »

Sur ceux, Clarke se redressa, fronçant les sourcils en lui jetant un regard à travers le loft.

« Quoi ? Il y a genre cinq personnes qui viennent. »

Raven ne répondit pas.

« Raven. » Toujours rien. « Combien de personnes as-tu invité, exactement ? »

La brunette haussa les épaules, vidant la dernière boîte avant de l'écraser.

« Je ne sais pas, dix ? » dit-elle innocemment. Clarke grogna.

« Oh mon dieu. Tu as invité la moitié de Manhattan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela lui valut simplement un autre haussement d'épaules.

Au moment où Clarke enfournait la dernière grille de patate dans le four, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Je m'en occupe, » informa-t-il, se demandant qui exactement se pointerait une heure en avance à une fête. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme blond débraillé avec un barbe, tenant ce qui semblait être un flyer. Clarke eut réellement un mauvais pressentiment.

« Salut, » dit-il. Clarke cligna des yeux.

« Salut. »

Il montra le bout de papier.

« Quelqu'un a glissé ça sous ma porte. Vous organisez une fête ? »

Elle se contenta de le dévisager.

« Juste une minute. » Retournant au salon, elle cria, « RAVEN ! »

Son amie la rejoignit, un smiley à moitié mangé dans la main. Le barbue regarda ça avec intérêt.

« As-tu distribué des flyers ? » S'écria Clarke, juste assez bas pour que l'homme ne puissent pas les entendre, enfin, elle l'espérait. Raven fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. De quoi tu parle ? »

Clarke fit un geste en direction de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée, tenant toujours le morceau de papier.

« Oh, » Dit Raven. Elle releva les yeux sur le barbue, croisant les bras. « C'était une information. Comme 'Cher voisin, j'organise une fête. On va faire du bruit. Je vous prierais de ne pas me dénoncer au propriétaire.' Ce n'était pas une invitation. »

Il sembla un peu offensé.

« Ouai, je sais. Je venais simplement vous demander si vous pensiez que ça allait durer toute la nuit ou pas. Je travail actuellement sur une grille d'alimentation de secours pour la ville, et je voulais simplement savoir si je ferais mieux de dormir au bureau cette nuit. »

Cela piqua l'intérêt de Raven, ses yeux l'étudièrent avec une curiosité toute nouvelle.

« Vous travaillez sur le projet GenRon ? »

Il cligna des yeux devant le brusque changement d'humeur.

« Euh, ouai. Je suis ingénieur. »

Son intérêt se transforma rapidement en dédain.

« Oh, » elle renifla. « J'ai crus pendant une seconde que vous étiez peut-être inintéressant. »

Au lieu de se sentir insulté, il ricana.

« Oh, je vois qui _vous_ êtes. Reyes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La seule et l'unique. Et vous êtes ? »

« Kyle Wick. » Il lui tendit sa main. Pendant une seconde Raven se contenta de la dévisager, puis elle l'attrapa dans un soupire.

« Eh bien, je dirais que la fête durera probablement jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin, mais vous devriez rester au bureau dans tous les cas. Je sais à quel point vous autres ingénieurs aimez changer vos designs toutes les cinq minutes. Non pas que cela rende _mon_ job plus difficile ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh, on fait seulement ça pour gardez vos égos sous contrôle. Si on ne fait pas s'échapper un peu d'aire de temps en temps de votre énorme tête, vous pourriez simplement vous transformer en montgolfière et vous envoler. Et ensuite, que pourrions-nous y faire ? » Répliqua Wick, souriant.

Clarke se contenta de regarder l'échange avec amusement. Elle n'avait jamais crut possible de rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait capable de rendre à Raven coup pour coup, mais ce mec le faisait excellemment bien.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la fête ? » demanda Clarke, formant déjà un plan. Les deux se retournèrent vers elle pour la dévisager avec surprise.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ouai, » confirma Raven, « quoi ? »

« Écoute, de toute façon tu ne vas pas réussir à travailler. Donc tu devrais passer faire un tour. »

Wick massa sa barbe, son regard passant entre les deux femmes avec curiosité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Raven et son regard défiant.

« Avec plaisir, » annonça-t-il, souriant devant l'intensification manifeste du mécontentement de Raven.

« Reviens dans une heure, » lui dit Clarke. Il acquiesça, puis disparut dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Aussitôt qu'il fut partit, Raven se tourna vers Clarke.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que ce serait un mec bien pour toi. De plus, c'est une mauvaise idée de te mettre à dos tes voisins. »

Raven sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elles furent toutes deux distraites par l'alarme incendie.

« Merde ! » Clarke se précipita dans la cuisine. « Les smiley ! »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Il n'y avait pas _réellement_ la moitié de Manhattan, mais Raven avait considérablement allongée la liste d'invités. Des personnes que Clarke n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que vue inondaient l'appartement, et bien que son plan de base avait été de commander deux ou trois pizza au resto d'en-bas, elle avait du rappeler le livreur pour lui demander de multiplier sa commande.

Au même moment où elle y repensait, le même livreur entrait, une bière à la main. Clarke secoua la tête. _Raven_.

Elles avaient arrêter d'aller ouvrir la porte, elles ne pouvaient même plus entendre quelqu'un toquer, alors avait mit une feuille demandant à n'importe qui au plus prêt de la porte de l'ouvrir quand quelqu'un frappait. La petite fête s'était transformer en l'une de celle où Clarke évitait d'aller quand elle était à la FAC. Mais son amie vaait l'air de bien s'amuser, donc ça valait le coup.

Wick se montra une heure environs après le début de la fête. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, semblant à l'aise comme si c'était chez lui, et déposa un pack de bière devant Raven, celle-ci lui fit un doigt avant de s'en aller, ce qui ne le fit sourire que d'avantage.

« Je l'aime bien, » dit-il à Clarke, se décapsulant une des bière qu'il avait ramener. Elle retint un ricanement.

« Bon courage alors. »

A un moment, Clarke se rendit compte que parmi le peu de visage qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle s'attendait à voir ce soir, il en manquait un.

« Rey, » Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et rejoignit la birthday girl. « Octavia n'est pas venu ? »

Raven cligna des yeux, apparemment déjà saoul.

« Euh, elle va être en retard. Elle avait besoin d'un chauffeur. »

« Oh. C'est vraie, elle ne peut pas conduire. » Clarke aurait probablement du y penser et lui proposer de demander à l'un des autres invités de passer la chercher en chemin.

« Ouai. Ce mec, Wick, est vraiment un abruti. Il s'est imposé il y a genre une heure et demi et il ne veut plus partir, » Marmonna Raven, ses yeux le suivant à travers la pièce.

« Hum-hum. » Clarke la regarda le regarder et se contenta de secouer la tête. Il y eut une bref pause dans la musique et, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Clarke entendit réellement quelqu'un frapper à la porte. « Je vais aller ouvrir. »

Elle se fraya à nouveau un passage dans la foule, qui ignorait visiblement la personne qui était derrière la porte, et ouvrit finalement celle-ci.

« Octavia. » Clarke sourit. « Eh, je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

« J'ai emmené de la glace. »

Clarke l'étudia, confuse lorsqu'elle ne vit rien dans ses mains.

« Tu... »

« Enfin, techniquement, Bellamy a emmené de la glace, » Clarifia Octavia, et son frère choisit cet exact moment pour apparaître, portant deux énormes sacs de glace. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Clarke.

« Salut, » dit-elle, surprise. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses bras, musclés sous les sacs de glace.

« Euh, salut. » IL semblait tout aussi confus, peut-être même plus. Clarke se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser entrer et les mena à la cuisine, puis le frigo.

« Tu te rappelle de Clarke, » dit Octavia à son frère, « le docteur des urgences. »

« Chirurgienne en trauma. » Corrigea automatiquement Bellamy, et les deux femmes le fixèrent.

« Exact, » Octavia lui adressa un regard étrange. « Je vais aller trouver Raven. Merci de m'avoir emmené. »

Elle fit u geste de la tête à son frère puis disparut dans l'appartement. Quand elle fut partie, Bellamy se retourna vers la porte.

« Ok, eh bien, à la prochaine. »

Clarke le fixa.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Euh, ouai ? Je sis juste venu déposer O. » Ses mains furent à nouveau dans ses poches, quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il était mal à l'aise, avait remarqué Clarke.

« Ne soit pas stupide. Reste un peu, mange, » dit-elle, désignant la nourriture sur la table. « Malheureusement pour toi, Jasper est défoncé et a mangé tous les smiley, mais il reste genre dix pizza. »

Il hésita.

« Je ne sais même pas de qui c'est la fête. »

Clarke roula des yeux, cherchant Raven dans la foule. Quand elle la vit, elle la désigna.

« C'est Raven. Ça ne l'a dérangera pas. Crois-moi. »

Bellamy sembla mener une bataille intérieur pour prendre cette décision, mais finalement il fit un pas pour attraper l'une des bière de Wick. Clarke en attrapa également une, et ils s'adossèrent au comptoir, regardant la fête.

« Octavia ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi qui organisait la fête. »

« Ouai, » Clarke but une gorgée de sa bière. « J'avais remarqué. Ça sembloe être une sorte d'habitude entre vous deux. »

Il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle soupira.

« Rien. Écoute, je - » Elle n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase car Jasper se mit à crier « FLIC ! »

Tournant la tête en direction de la porte, Clarke le vit dans l'entrée accompagné d'un flic en uniforme d'environs la vingtaine et vraiment mignon. Elle les rejoignit, mais Raven la prit de court.

« Ohh. » La birthday girl sourit. « Y a-t-il eut une plainte pour le bruit ? »

Le flic acquiesça, semblant surprit par le sourire sur son visage.

« Euh, ouai. L'un de vos voisins nous a appelé, écoutez, vous devez- »

« C'est génial. » Rit Raven, se retournant pour adresser un clin d'œil à Clarke. « Sérieusement, tu n'aurait pas dû. »

« De quoi ? » Clarke la dévisagea, sa confusion se transformant en horreur quand elle comprit la méprise de son amie. « Oh mon dieu, Raven, non- »

Soudain, Raven avança, ouvrant les deux premier bouton de son uniforme. Les yeux du policier s'arrondirent sous le choque et Clarke sauta presque à travers la foule qui s'était agglutiner autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'arrêter ce massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mademoiselle, réalisez-vous que vous _agressez un agent de police_ \- »

« Alors passez-moi les menottes, » Susurra Raven, et ouai, s'était vraiment pitoyable. Le policier attraper ses mains, les éloignant de son torse.

« Putain, » Clarke arriva finalement jusqu'à eux et poussa Raven sur le côté. « Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est son anniversaire et elle est totalement saoul. »

Ses yeux étaient toujours arrondis par la surprise et passaient de Clarke à Raven avec suspicion. La brunette commença à pousser le dos de Clarke, impatiente.

« Raven, » Clarke se retourna, faisant de son mieux pour retenir son amie. « S'il te plaît, arrête. Ce n'est pas un strip-teaseur, ok ? C'est un vrai flic, avec lequel j'essaie de parler afin de t'éviter d'être poursuivit pour agression sexuelle. » Raven se stoppa, clignant des yeux.

« Un strip-teaseur ? » Répéta le policier avec indignation. « Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous- »

« Miller ? »

Le policier devint silencieux alors que Bellamy faisait son apparition derrière elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant de surprise.

« Bellamy ? »

Le regard de Clarke passa de l'un à l'autre avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, » commença le policier, « bon sang ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour regarder Clarke qui se contenta de lever les mains en l'air.

« Raven croyait que c'était un strip-teaseur, » tenta-t-elle et Bellamy ricana tendit que Miller rougissait.

« Vraimennnt, » S'amusa Bellamy, souriant.

« La ferme, » ordonna Miller. Clarke était toujours confuse.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » Souriant toujours, Bellamy approuva.

« On était colocataire quand j'étais étudiant de premier cycle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois ranger du côté de l'ordre toutes ces années et que je ne l'ai jamais sus. » Ajouta-t-il et l'air renfrogné de Miller s'accentua.

« Je pourrais t'arrêter, tu sais. »

« Hum-humm, pour quel motif ? »

« Vous n'allez pas _m'_ arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est mon anniversaire- »

« Miller ? »

« Octavia ? »

« Elle a crut que tu était un strip-teaseur, oh bon dieu, je dois vraiment raconter ça à Murphy- »

« OK ! » Clarke leva à nouveau ses mains en l'air, interrompant le chaos de cette conversation à quatre voix. Elle se retourna vers Miller. « Ravene st vraiment désolé, et on va baisser le son. Bellamy, laisse-le tranquille. » Soudain, une idée lui traversa la tête et elle sourit, se retournant à nouveau vers le policier. « Quand terminez-vous votre service ? »

IL baissa les yeux sur sa montre.

« Il y a cinq minutes, c'était mon dernier appel. Pourquoi ? »

Octavia comprit immédiatement et le tira à l'intérieur alors que Clarke fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Tiens, » Octavia pressa une bière dans sa main. « Reste un peu. »

* * *

Tout se passa bien après ça, jusqu'à vingt-trois heure trente.

Clarke se trouvait sur le balcon, fumant, lorsque Bellamy vint la trouver. Il haussa un sourcil, déposant sa bière sur le rebord du balcon.

« J'aurais pensée, qu'en tant que docteur, tu savais à quel point ces trucs-là étaient mauvais pour la santé. »

Elle soupira.

« Je le sais. Je ne fume que lorsque je suis bourré. Ou après les enterrements. » Mais elle écrasa ce qu'il en restait dans le verre vide devant elle.

« Tu te rends à beaucoup d'enterrement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Plus que je ne le voudrais. »

L'air de cette nuit était froid sur son visage, rafraîchissant par rapport à la chaleur à l'intérieur. Quand elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il était appuyé à la balustrade, regardant la ville.

« On dirait qu'on passe notre temps à nous tomber dessus, hein ? » demanda-t-il, suivant le mouvement d'un bus dans la rue en-dessous.

« On dirait bien. » Approuva-t-elle, lui piquant sa bière pour en boire une gorgée.

« Je suppose qu'il y a pire. »

Clarke le dévisagea. La draguait-il ? Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit lentement, lui reprenant la bouteille des mains. Oui, il la draguait.

« Je- » Elle s'apprêtait à lui réponde quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Raven à travers la porte en verre, harceler par un mec. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était l'arrière de sa tête mais elle reconnu son pull. « _Ça_ c'est du foutage de gueule ! »

Rendant sa bière à Bellamy, elle retourna à l'intérieur, plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Finn et le fit se retourner. Il la dévisagea avec choque, sa bouche s'ouvrant.

« Clarke ? »

« Qu'est-ce que, » demanda-t-elle, « tu fais _là_? »

Il jeta un œil à Raven, puis de nouveau à la blonde furieuse devant lui.

« C'est son anniversaire. » Dit-il faiblement.

« Ouai, » Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis au courant, je lui ai organisé cette fête. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle prit un moment pour regarder son amie, tout le rose avait quitté ses joues, la tristesse avait envahit ses yeux. La colère grandit dans le ventre de Clarke.

« Dégage de là, Finn, » ordonna-t-elle, captant le regard de Wick en agitant la main. Finn ne bougea pas, mais Wick arriva, curieux. Clarke se pencha vers lui, murmurant dans son oreille. « Peuc-tu emmener Raven loin d'ici, s'il te plaît ? » L'ingénieur jeta un œil à Raven avant d'acquiescer, puis il plaça une main sur son bras pour la mener au loin. Finn le regarda faire avec inquiétude.

« C'est qui ce mec ? » demanda-t-il, puis, soudain, il sembla remarquer Bellamy. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là _lui_? »

« Finn. Rentre. Chez. Toi. » Ordonna Clarke. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule mais l'ignora.

« Je voulais simplement lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! » Insista Finn. « Tu ne comprends pas, depuis qu'on est gamin on a toujours passé son anniversaire ensemble et - »

Sa dernière illusion de self-contrôle s'évapora, Clarke fit un pas en avant, pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

« Tu l'as trompé. Tu l'as blessé, Finn, et le fait que tu vienne ce soir ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'imposer dans sa vie simplement pour te sentir mieux. » Les yeux de Clarke flamboyaient. La bouche de Finn s'incurva, son visage changeant.

« Sommes-nous toujours en train de parler de Raven, Princesse. » Demanda Finn, ses penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ce touchent. Soudain, il recula et Bellamy se tint entre eux.

« Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandé de partir. » Dit-il calmement, sa voix profonde perçant à travers le vacarme de la fête. Finn leva les yeux pour le dévisager.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, qui es-tu putain ? »

Bellamy rit, ses yeux s'illuminant dangereusement. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Quelqu'un qui était invité. »

Sortit de nulle part, Miller apparut, et Clarke fut instantanément heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas changé. Finn loucha sur son uniforme, semblant se pisser dessus.

« Il y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-il et, puisque Clarke l'avait vut parler avec Bellamy toute la soirée, elle sut qu'il ne prenait cet air d'intimidation uniquement pour Finn.

« Finn allait partir. » Dit-elle fermement. Finalement, il sembla l'accepter, lui jetant un dernier regard de trahison avant de ses diriger vers la porte. Aussitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, Clarke sentit le soulagement envahir son corps.

« C'était qui ça ? » Demanda Miller avec curiosité. Bellamy lui jeta un regard d'avertissement mais Clarke se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Un ex. Un des miens et un de Raven. Longue histoire. »

Miller ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sembla se raviser

« Ok, dans ce cas. » Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Monty. Clarke rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour l'analyser plus tard.

« La fille c'était Raven. »

Clarke sursauta, elle avait oublier que Bellamy était là.

« Oh, ouai. »

Quand elle releva les yeux sur lui, il la dévisageait avec stupéfaction, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.

« Il a-t-il... J'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose. Pourquoi lui as-tu organisé une fête d'anniversaire ? »

Clarke traversa le couloir et il la suivit jusqu'au bureau de Raven qui n'était qu'une pièce plein de morceaux de métal. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et le bruit de la fête fut réduit de moitié.

« Je lui ai organisé cette fête parce qu'on est amies, et parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle le passait toujours avec Finn. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe cette journée à ressasser et pleurer. »

Il se contenta de continuer à la dévisager, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de défense.

« C'est bizarre. »

« Non, ce n'est pas _bizarre_. »

« Griffin, c'est bizarre. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelle Griffin ? »

Il se renfrogna, baissant les yeux sur un bouton de métal brillante de la manche de sa chemise ne flanelle à carreaux. Il semblait en avoir beaucoup du même genre.

« Eh bien, il m'est apparut que tu n'étais probablement pas une grande fan du princesse. » Sa voix était neutre, presque délibérément. Clarke étudia son visage, sa mâchoire était tendu.

« Je m'en moque. Je te l'aurais dit dans le cas contraire. »

Il releva les yeux sur elle, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une confirmation, peut-être.

« Hum, » fit-il finalement. « Bon à savoir. »

« Peut-on retourner à la fête maintenant ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux quand il passa devant elle et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se demander si toutes leurs rencontres allaient toujours se passer ainsi.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'essaie de rattraper le retard que j'ai pris en publiant des chapitres rapprochés mais c'est également un moyen de m'excuser auprès de vous !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment !

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Cassiewright**_ : Tu es la seule qui ai eut le temps de laisser une review entre ces deux derniers chapitres, je suis hautement impressionner par ton temps minimale de réaction lol ! Comme d'habitude, merci pour ton avis, ça fais toujours plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, selon tes critères, dans ce chapitre lol.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 7**

La prochaine fois qu'elle le vit, elle passait une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée. Le genre où vous vous arrêter acheter deux bouteilles de vin sur le chemin du retour. Ce genre d'horrible journée.

« Nooon, » grogna-t-elle, remarquant le billet jaune sur le pare-brise de sa voiture avant même d'y arriver. Quand elle arriva à côté de sa voiture, elle arracha le dit-billet et le parcourut des yeux. Elle avait une amende pour stationnement dans une zone de stationnement interdit. Jetant un œil au panneau à côté de sa voiture, elle vérifia à nouveau ce qui y était écrit :

 _Interdiction de stationnement à partir de seize heures._

Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il était quinze heures cinquante-sept. Elle prit rapidement une photo de l'amande à côté de sa montre, histoire que l'heure soit clairement visible.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, montant dans sa voiture et jetant le billet sur le siège passager. « Pourquoi ? »

Quand elle tourna la clé pour mettre le contact, le moteur gronda puis s'éteint. Elle essaya à nouveau, même résultat.

« PUTAIN ! » Elle se tapa la tête contre le volant, énervé. Attrapant son téléphone dans son sac, elle appela Raven.

« Allo ? »

« Salut, c'est moi, » Soupira Clarke, tapotant ses doigts sur sa cuisse avec agitation. « Tu es toujours en contact avec ce mec de ton ancien garage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouai, pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais m'envoyer quelqu'un pour jeter un œil à ma voiture ? Je suis devant le Chase on Main, ma voiture ne démarre pas et j'ai eu une putain d'amende de stationnement. »

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Raven ricana.

« Bonne journée, hein ? »

Clarke se contenta de grogner.

« Ouai, j'appelle Ricky. Attend. »

Elle raccrocha, laissant Clarke seule dans sa voiture qui tentait de se rappeler de prendre de profondes inspirations. Après une minute environs, son téléphone sonna.

« Ehhhh. » C'était Rave,n. Clarke fronça les sourcils devant le ton bien trop enthousiaste de son amie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ils sont totalement débordés. Ricky va t'envoyer quelqu'un pour te remorquer mais ce ne sera pas avant une ou deux heures. »

Combattant l'envie de hurler, Clarke bascula sa tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête.

« Ok, merci. » Marmonna-t-elle, se massant le front.

Elle avait à présente une heure à tuer, ou deux, et elle n'était vraiment pas près de chez elle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans les parages, à moins qu'elle ne voulait traîner dans un café toute l'après-midi, excepté-

Hummm. Ça c'était une idée.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Clarke poussait la porte d'entrée du Johnny's. C'était exactement comme elle s'en rappelait, et une fois qu'elle fut assise au bar elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assise exactement à la même place que la première fois.

Il y avait un homme de l'autre côté du bar que Clarke ne connaissait pas et qui s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un menue juste devant elle.

« Je vais juste prendre une pinte de n'importe quelle bière que vous avez, » dit-elle, poussant le menue vers lui. Il le reprit, revenant avec une pinte froide contenant de la mousse.

Elle en était à sa deuxième quand le barman releva la tête pour saluer un nouvel arrivant.

« Salut mec. »

« Salut. »

Clarke connaissait cette voix et se retourna juste attend pour voir la porte se refermer derrière Bellamy.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle. Il cligna des yeux.

« Salut. » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle leva son verre presque vide.

« Je bois. »

« Je vois ça, » dit-il, jetant un œil à l'horloge au-dessus du bar. « Mauvaise journée ? »

Se sentant un peu sur la défensive, émit un son évasif. Au lieu de faire le tour du bar, ou de disparaître dans la salle de derrière, Bellamy s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu travail ce soir ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je viens juste chercher mon chèque. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, tapotant ses doigts sur le bar. De longs doigts, remarqua Clarke.

« Un abruti m'a mit une amende sans raison. Et ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer, et je devais attendre une heure voir deux, alors j'attends ici. » Elle vida le reste de sa bière. Il la regarda faire avec intérêt.

« Je peux demander à Miller de s'occuper de l'amende. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

« Merci, ce serait super, » Admit-elle, reconnaissante.

Ils restèrent assit en silence, Clarke se demandant si il la jugerais si elle commandait un autre verre. Après quelques minutes, il se pencha sur le bar pour lui remplir une autre bière. Quand il la posa devant elle, elle le dévisagea.

« Tu semblais en vouloir une autre, » dit-il. C'était vrai, mais pour une raison inconnu, elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir raison. Ses mains reposèrent étrangement sur ses cuisses. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de décider si elle allait ou non la boire, son téléphone sonna.

« Clarke Griffin. » Bellamy haussa un sourcil devant la salutation formelle, mais elle l'ignora.

« Salut, c'est Ricky. Reyes a dit que tu avais besoin d'être remorqué, je suis à environ cinq minutes de là. »

« Oh. » Clarke sauta de son siège, coinçant son téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son portefeuille. « Génial, merci. Je peux y être en dix minutes, c'est une Impreza blanche immatriculé ARK100. »

Elle raccrocha et sentit une main sur son bras.

« Eh, boissons gratuites, tu te souviens ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais décida qu'elle n'avait pas le temps.

« Pourboire, » rétorqua-t-elle, jetant un billet de cinq sur le bar. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent.

« Tu vas au garage ou tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Cette offre lui rappela la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et elle réprima un sourire.

« Je ne serais pas contre que tu me ramène. »

Il acquiesça.

« D'accord, attends juste que je récupère mon chèque et je te conduis à ta voiture. »

Clarke attendit là qu'il revienne, tentant de faire se dissipé l'énorme impression de déjà-vu.

* * *

Selon Ricky, le problème de la voiture de Clarke était l'alternateur. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle savait que la réparation allait lui coûter mille cinq cent dollars, et qu'elle pourrait récupérer sa voiture le lendemain soir.

« Alors, tu veux en parler ? »

Clarke regarda Bellamy, appréciant son profile. Elle avait prit des cours de dessin à la fac, c'était un bon moyen de se détendre après tous ses cours de médecine, mais elle n'avait pas dessiner depuis des années. Soudain, elle inspira pour répondre.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce qui te tracasse, peu importe de quoi il s'agit. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Cela ne te semble pas bizarre, » voulut-elle savoir, « que pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas du tout, on se connaissent plutôt bien en ré alité ? »

Il fit la grimace, sa question créant une réelle confusion.

« Si je savais ce que cela veut dire, probablement. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupire fatiguer.

« Peu importe. »

Il se gara devant son bâtiment, Clarke parvint à détacher elle-même sa ceinture cette fois.

« Merci, » dit-elle.

« Pas de problème. »

Au lieu de sortir de la voiture, elle resta ainsi avec la poignée de porte dans la main, déchirée.

« J'ai perdue un patient. » Sa voix tremblota, l'émotion accumulé plus tôt dans la journée poussant pour remonter à la surface.

« Oh. » murmura-t-il.

« Il avait douze ans, et il est arrivé avec un demi-arbre dans le torse et, je savais que c'était grave, mais j'ai pensé- » sa voix se brisa, et elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler entre des siens. « J'ai crus que je pourrais le sauver. J'ai dis à sa mère que je ferais tout mon possible. Mais ce n'était pas assez. »

La première larme coula, et comme un élément déclencheur, plusieurs suivirent. Vaguement, Clarke entendit le bruit d'une portière se fermer, et ensuite la sienne s'ouvrit soudain, et des bras forts la firent sortir, s'enroulant autour d'elle. Elle pressa son visage contre le torse de Bellamy.

« Son nom était Jake, » sanglota-t-elle dans son tee-shirt. « Et mon p-père... il- »

« Ton père s'appelait Jake, » Termina Bellamy, raffermissant son étreinte. Elle acquiesça. Ils étaient en plein milieu du trottoir, à l'heure de pointe, mais Clarke s'en moquait. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta ainsi, et Bellamy ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle se recula, essuyant ses yeux du dos de sa main.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-elle, fuyant son regard. Il attrapa son menton pour relever son visage.

« Ne le sois pas. » La façon dont il l'a regarda alors, avec une préoccupation et une tendresse qui l'a surprirent, lui envoya une décharge d'envie. Mais ça avait réellement été une mauvaise journée et elle venait à l'instant de pleurer dix bonnes minutes sur son tee-shirt. Alors elle se força à sourire et lança son sac sur son épaule.

« Je vais... » Elle pencha la tête vers son bâtiment. Il acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Essaie de ne pas trop ressasser tout ça, » dit-il.

« Ouai. » Clarke fit tourner ses clés dans sa main. « Je ne promet rien. »

Elle s'éloigna et entendit le moteur de sa voiture s'éloigner avant qu'elle n'est atteint le haut de ses escaliers. Quand elle entra dans son appartement, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière. Elle le sortit, fronça les sourcils en découvrant un numéro inconnu. C'était un message.

 _Au cas où tu aurais à nouveau une mauvaise journée et que tu voudrais en parler. Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que de boire, mais au moins la gueule de bois n'est pas aussi terrible._

 _\- Bellamy._

C'était le premier échange intentionnel qu'ils avaient, réalisa Clarke. Elle tourna les talons dans le couloir et elle fouilla dans son placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. La boîte de fusain était exactement là où elle les avait laissés.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Eh oui, encore un chapitre aujourd'hui.

Autant vous prévenir, je suis en vacance pendant deux semaines (mes trois jobs sont avec des enfants et donc les vacances tombent à chaque fois en même temps) donc je vais pas mal publier. J'espère finir celle-ci et bien d'autres avant de reprendre le boulot !

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 8**

« Non mais, pas de soucis, prends ton temps. Ce n'est pas comme si le film allait commencer sans nous. » Marmonna Clarke, le regardant fouiller le canapé.

« J'ai besoin de mon portefeuille. C'est quelque part par ici, » répliqua Bellamy, la voix étouffer dans les coussins.

« Je paierai. »

« Non, tu ne paieras pas. Tu n'es plus autorisé à payer pour quoi que ce soit, tu te rappelles ? De plus, j'ai aussi besoin de mon permis de conduire. »

« Je vais conduire. »

Il sortit finalement sa tête de sous la table basse et la fixa.

« Clarke. »

« Bellamy, » soupira-t-elle, « on va être en retard. »

Roulant des yeux, il se leva, massant l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Tu pourrais m'aider à chercher, tu sais. » Sa voix était douce mais ses sourcils se rejoignaient. Avec un petit soupire, Clarke se tourna vers le meuble le plus proche, une sorte de table de nuit qu'il utilisait comme meuble de couloir, et ouvrit le premier tiroir.

« Pour l'amour de dieu. » Elle leva un portefeuille marron et Bellamy y jeta un œil, rougissant légèrement.

« Oh, » dit-il. Clarke fronça les sourcils.

Au finale, ils ne furent en retard que de cinq minutes, mais Clarke lui reprocha d'avoir louper toutes les bande-annonce durant tout le chemin jusqu'au Johnny's.

« Tu peux toutes les regarder en ligne de toute façon, » marmonna-t-il, alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée. « Tu peux laisser tomber maintenant ? »

Raven releva les yeux à leur approche, secouant la tête.

« Tu lui as encore fais louper les bande-annonce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bellamy se renfrogna.

« Elles sont toutes sur youtube ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si grave ! »

« Pas les versions qui passent au cinéma, » dit Clarke, juste parce qu'elle savait que ça lui taperait sur le système. Cela fonctionna, il grogna, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. AU même moment, Miller et Wick arrivèrent, s'asseyant sur les sièges de chaque côté de Raven.

« Monty n'est pas encore là ? » demanda Miller, d'une voix indifférente. Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Depuis qu'elle et Bellamy avait commencé à passer du temps ensemble deux mois auparavant, elle avait remarquer que l'ancien colocataire de Bellamy semblait apprécier la présence du pharmacien. Ils s'étaient vus ces derniers week-ends en tant que groupe d'amis et Clarke commençait à suspecter que l'intérêt de Miller n'était pas à sens unique. Du côté de Raven et Wick ce n'était pas mieux, ils passaient la moitié de leur temps à s'insulter, et l'autre moitié à se draguer.

Apparemment, leur groupe avait un problème de suivi. Non pas que c'était le cas de Clarke.

Elle passait bien plus de temps avec Bellamy que sans ces derniers temps. À part quand ils travaillaient ou dormaient, ils étaient presque constamment ensemble. Tout avait commencer quand elle avait accepter son offre, elle l'avait appeler après une particulièrement longue opération qui avait tournée en une amputation d'urgence. Il lui avait remonter le morale, elle lui avait donnée quelques conseils concernant le nouveau petit-ami d'Octavia, et au moment où ils avaient raccrochés ils avaient franchis la ligne entre simples connaissances et amis.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Raven lui avait demandé ce qu'ils faisait de tout ce temps passé ensemble. Clarke avait hausser les épaules.

« _Rien... de particulier. C'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un dans les parages, tu sais ?_ »

La vérité c'est que parfois ils ne parlaient même pas, se contentant de rester assit ensemble en silence, Bellamy à son bureau à travailler sur ses recherches et à envoyer des demandes d'enseignements, et Clarke allongée sur son canapé à regarder la télé. Elle avait toujours eut besoin de temps seule après être rentré de l'hôpital, du temps pour décompresser. Mais ces derniers temps elle trouvait bien plus de réconfort à être avec lui, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient.

Alors peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais l'idée de perdre ce qu'ils avaient, et le réconfort qu'il lui apportait, la terrifiait. C'était assez pour la convaincre de garder ses sentiments pour elle. De plus, Bellamy était la personne la plus franche qu'elle connaissait. Si il avait des sentiments pour elle, il lui aurait déjà dit. Après l'étrangeté de leur première rencontre, et des deux épisodes suivants, leur amitié s'était solidifié sur des bases platoniques.

« Non, » annonça Clarke, revenant à leur conversation. « Monty sera en retard ce soir, il a une sorte de réunion. »

Le visage de Miller se décomposa, infinitésimale, et Clarke suspecta qu'elle était bien la seule à s'en être rendu compte.

« Lincoln sera également en retard, » ajouta Octavia, et Clarke sentit Bellamy se tendre à ses côtés. Elle serra son genou, comme une mise en garde.

« Sois gentil, » murmura-t-elle, se penchant vers lui pour que sa sœur n'entende pas.

« Je suis toujours gentil, » répliqua-t-il, et Clarke ricana si fort que toute la table se retourna vers elle.

Mais il fut gentil quand Lincoln arriva, ou, du moins, civile, ce qui était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient réellement espérer de lui et leur samedi soir se passa dans la même bonne humeur que les précédents. Elle s'était faîtes une famille auprès d'eux, réalisa Clarke. Une follement incestueuse, légèrement alcoolique, mais une famille tout de même.

Quand Monty arriva, Clarke poussa Bellamy.

« Bouge, » murmura-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, puis, retourna à sa conversation avec Miller. Clarke tira une autre chaise à côté d'elle, et le poussa à nouveau. « Bellamy, viens t'asseoir ici. » Sa voix était assez basse pour que lui seul l'entende.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se leva quand même pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle lui montrait. Elle se contenta de regarder Monty avec équivoque, qui prenait à présent le siège devenu vacant à côté de Miller, et ils regardèrent tous les deux le visage du policier s'illuminer. Cela sembla être une énorme surprise pour Bellamy.

Plus tard, quand ils revinrent à l'appartement de Clarke, l'horloge leur rappelèrent que le lever de soleil n'était plus qu'à quelques heures, Bellamy roula sur le canapé, ses yeux fixant le profile de Clarke.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sans même lui accorder un regard, assise sur le sol. Ses propres yeux étaient fixés à la télé, une rediffusion d'un dessin-animé des années 90 qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Les dessins étaient horrible, et plusieurs répliques étaient odieusement racistes, mais pour une quelconque raison son cerveau alcooliser semblait en boire chaque mot.

« Il y a un truc entre Miller et Monty ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Monty est plutôt secret. » Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer, Clarke posait la question à son ami depuis des semaines maintenant, espérant le prendre pas surprise et obtenir une réponse. Voilà le problème avec les intervenants d'urgences, ils ne sont jamais pris par surprise.

« Je connais Miller depuis six ans. »

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il en viendrait là où il voulait en venir si elle le laissait simplement parler. À la télé, un poisson rouges avec de grandes dents et les yeux bridés commençait à parler à Clarke des merveilles de l'Orient. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il ramenait souvent des filles à l'appart. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait jamais ramener un garçon. »

Sur ce, Clarke détourna son attention de la télé pour les poser sur le visage de Bellamy.

« Ok. »

Il se massa le visage avec fatigue.

« Comment j'ai pus ignorer que mon colocataire était gaie ? »

Clarke roula des yeux, retournant à son dessin-animé.

« EH bien, peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas. »

« Mais tu as bien vu ce soir, Monty- »

« Peut-être que Miller est simplement super doué pour garder des secrets, c'est un flic après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il est bi. Peut-être qu'il est tout aussi confus à propos de ça que tu ne l'es, » songea Clarke, grimaçant lorsque le poisson rouge orientale se fit frapper par un narval avec un afro. « Bon dieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce truc est sortit _après_ l'explosion de challenger. C'est comme une mauvaise propagande de la seconde guerre mondiale. »

Puisque Bellamy ne répondit pas, elle le regarda à nouveau. Le plissement de son front lui fit savoir que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait.

« Quoi maintenant ? »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Rien. »

Clarke soupira, se relevant pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé, directement sur ses jambes.

« Bellamy. »

Il la regarda un moment, étudiant son visage.

« Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas... est-ce qu'il croit que ça me dérangerait ? » La culpabilité dans sa voix envoya une décharge d'affection dans la poitrine de Clarke.

« Eh. » Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a probablement rien à voir avec toi. » Sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts, et elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la constellation de tâches de rousseur. « Et en ce qui concerne ce qui se passe avec Monty, je suis sûr qu'il te le dira quand il s'en sentira prêt. »

Bellamy acquiesça et elle laissa retomber ses mains, mais elle ne bougea pas de ses jambes. Pour la centième fois elle se demanda si elle ne devrait simplement pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur, le regard fixé derrière elle.

« Un hippocampe avec une moustache à la Hitler vient juste de tuer le narval, » dit-il avec incrédulité. Clarke secoua la tête.

« Tu reste là ? » Il le faisait parfois, quand il était tard comme ce soir, il dormait sur le canapé si il était trop épuisé pour rentrer.

« Ouai, » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés à la télé. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il allait être plongé dans le programme jusqu'à sa fin.

« Très bien. » Elle se releva. « Ne te couche pas trop tard. »

« Mais _maman_ \- »

Elle le frappa avec un oreiller.

« Bonne nuit, » marmonna-t-elle, se forçant à bouger.

Quand elle atteignit sa chambre, elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

« Je vais lui dire. »

Raven releva les yeux de son téléphone, sa bouche s'ouvrant à mesure qu'elle comprenait les mots de Clarke.

« La ferme. »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

La surprise de la brunette se transforma en joie, et elle frappa des mains.

« Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules, mettant un bout de muffin à la myrtille dans sa bouche, le mâchant tout en regardant les autres clients du petit café.

« Je ne sais pas, rien de dramatique. Il est rester chez moi hier soir et j'étais allongé dans mon lit et je pensais 'j'aimerais vraiment qu'il ne dorme pas sur le canapé là tout de suite.' »

« Humm, » approuva Raven, la dévisageant. « Alors ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait que son ex est de retour en ville ? »

« EH bien, » Clarke se mordit la lèvre. « Peut-être un peu. »

Son amie se contenta de rire, se penchant pour voler le reste du muffin de Clarke.

« Peu important. Tant que tu lui dis. »

Clarke n'avait jamais imaginée qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas la chance.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Voilà le chapitre 9 !

Comment vous expliquer la sensation de tristesse qui s'empare progressivement de moi alors que je traduis actuellement le dernier chapitre (le 12, pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas suivis lol) de cette fiction. C'est un long, très long, chapitre de 10 pages et je viens d'en terminer la cinquième.

On s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin...

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 _ **cassiewright**_ : Oui la fin est sadique lol. C'est vraie que j'aime également beaucoup la relation Miller/Monty qui est vraiment trop mignonne.

 _ **LexShadow**_ : Je ferais bien de déménager dans ce cas lol. Ta review m'a bien fait rire.

 _ **TBellarke26**_ : Oui, comme l'a dis cassiewright, la fin est sadique lol. L'auteur a vraiment eut une bonne idée en les faisant d'abord et progressivement devenir amis, c'est une suite logique.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 9**

Clarke était à la cafétéria, se forçant à manger un sandwich au poulet quand c'est arrivé. « C'est calme aujourd'hui, » fit remarquer l'une de ses internes, Charlotte, à la table derrière elle. Clarke grogna, et commença à enfourner le reste de son repas dans sa bouche tant qu'elle en avait encore le temps. Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa dernière bouchée de poulet, le son des sirènes, beaucoup, commencèrent à se faire entendre au loin.

« Fais chier, » marmonna-t-elle. Jetant ce qu'il restait de son repas, elle se retourna vers la table derrière elle où quatre de ses internes se trouvaient, plongés dans leur conversation. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et ils relevèrent tous leurs regards sur elle, visiblement surpris de la voir.

« EH bien ? » demanda-t-elle et ils sautèrent tous sur leurs pieds. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la baie de chargement, Clarke attrapa Charlotte par l'épaule. « Ne redis jamais, » dit-elle doucement, tentant à peine de masquer son ennuie, « ces trois mots. »

Charlotte releva les yeux sur elle, arrondis, mais acquiesça.

La première vagues était déjà arrivé au moment où il arrivèrent aux urgences.

Des lumières rouges et blanches traversaient les portes en verres, illuminant la pièce d'une ambiance chaotique. Les deux premiers brancards arrivèrent, poussés par Nyko et Jackson, débutant leurs évaluations. Lorsque la seconde ambulance se gara, Monty en sauta, en descendit une fille qui semblait saigner en abondance de l'abdomen.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Clarke, courant jusqu'au brancard et évaluant la patiente. Il essuya son front du revers de sa main.

« Il y a eut une fusillade, je ne sais pas où, on l'a trouvé déambulant dans la rue dans cet état, entre la deuxième et Broadway, et ensuite elle s'est évanouit. On dirait deux blessures par-balle, une das le quadrant supérieur gauche et l'autre à la hanche gauche. C'est une Jane Doe. »

« Ok, » Clarke baissa les yeux sur elle, les yeux de la fille était ouvert et blanc. Ça ne semblait pas bon. « Indra ! » Elle appela la plus capable de ses internes. « Je veux que tu l'enroule de gaze, tente de stopper l'hémorragie, appelle Amber et dis lui de préparer un bloc- »

Une troisième ambulance arriva, et les porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une ambulancière que Clarke reconnu comme était Maya, la petite-amie de Jasper. Elle s'apprêtait à concentrer à nouveau son attention sur sa propre patiente quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le patient allongé sur le brancard qu'elle poussait. Son souffle s'étrangla.

« Monty- » Mais c'était trop tard, son regard avait suivit le sien, son visage pâle alors qu'il voyait la même chose qu'elle. Il avança pour le rejoindre, mais elle le retint, agrippant son bras. « Non, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui- »

« Clarke- »

« Je sais, mais tu ne pourras pas te concentrer- »

« Clarke, je t'en prie- » Il la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, paniqué. Elle prit une décision.

« Ok, tu reste avec elle, _Monty_ , reste avec elle, et dit au qu'un bloc est prévue. Je m'occupe de Miller. »

Il ne bougea pas.

« Je - il... »

Elle serra son bras, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se tourner vers Maya et Miller.

« Je _sais_. Je ferais en sorte que quelqu'un vienne te donner des nouvelles toutes les cinq minutes, ok ? Vas-y maintenant. »

Cette fois, il le fit, et Clarke courut vers l'ambulancière, ses mains attrapant les joues de Miller, n'appréciant pas la couleur grise qu'elles commençaient à prendre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Maya désigna quelques blessures et le cœur de Clarke se serra, alors elle appela ses autres internes et bientôt elle fut au bloc, ouvrant la poitrine de quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un ami, un membre de sa famille.

Elle ne devrait normalement pas faire ça, ça violait bon nombre des règles de l'hôpital mais elle avait promit à Monty.

« Lame de dix, » dit-elle, tendant la main. Et ensuite, tout ce qu'il resta fut elle et son patient.

* * *

« Non » Elle fixa la cavité thoracique devant elle, jurant lorsqu'elle se remplit à nouveau de sang. « Putain, Miller. Aspiration ! »

Un tube fut introduit et le sang fut aspirer, dégageant suffisamment la vue pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais il y en avait tellement. Trois belles dans le torse, l'une avait déchiré une artère. Ça aurait été plus facile dans des conditions normales mais ils avaient perdus dix minutes durant lesquels Clarke avait dû hurler sur un anesthésiste pour qu'il revienne pour une autre opération. Dix minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Elle était parvenu à réparer d'avantage de sa parois artérielle que ce qu'elle avait crue possible mais ce n'était toujours pas grand chose.

Indra, dont la première opération s'était terminé une heure auparavant, parla soudainement.

« Il est en tachycardie. »

Clarke jeta un œil au moniteur.

« Merde. »

Et ensuite-

« Défibrillateur, » Cria Indra, juste avant que le moniteur ne commence à hurler une alarme.

« Putain ! Défibrillateur, » Clarke tendit les mains, et quelqu'un y plaça les longues pagaies étroites. « Charger à 350. Dégagez ! »

Elle pressa les nodules directement contre son cœur, et il tressauta lorsque le choque le traversa. Ce fut silencieux alors qu'ils attendaient, mais son rythme cardiaque ne changea pas.

« Encore. 450. » Elle entendit les gémissement de la machine, et remit les pagaies en place. « Dégagez ! »

A nouveau, ils attendirent. Et il n'y eut à nouveau aucun changement.

« Miller, ne me fais pas ça, » pria-t-elle. « aller, aller- »

« Dr. Griffin. » Clarke sentit une main sur son épaule et elle reconnu la voix de Jackson, le Chef de chirurgie, son patron. Il savait à présent qu'elle avec un lien personnel avec son patient. Elle avait probablement de gros ennui, réalisa-t-elle, mais à ce moment précis elle n'aurait pas pus s'en préoccuper moins.

« Jackson, une fois de plus- »

« Clarke. » Elle ne le regarda pas. Puis elle l'entendit soupire. « Bien. Encore une fois. »

Son équipe se remit aussitôt dans l'action, chargeant le défibrillateur et prenant de profondes inspirations, Clarke choque Miller une fois de plus.

Elle sentait son sang battre à ses tempes à cause de l'adrénaline alors elle ne l'entendit pas au début. Mais ensuite-

« Rythme sinusale. On a un rythme sinusale ! » Ce fut Monroe qui le dit, l'une des infirmières. Clarke s'affaissa de soulagement.

« Oh, » souffla-t-elle. « Merci mon dieu. »

La main sur son épaule sa raffermit, et Jackson se pencha.

« Je vais refermer. Il y a un ambulancier là-dehors qui attend depuis huit heures. Je pense qu'il aimerait avoir des nouvelles. »

Elle acquiesça, s'éloignant de la table. Huit heure. Avait-ce réellement été aussi long ?

Alors qu'elle retirait son masque et ses gants, elle réalisa que lorsqu'elle était au bloc, le temps semblant s'arrêter, Monty en revanche venait de passer huit heures avec rien d'autre que ses pensées. Elle accéléra le rythme et, lorsqu'elle poussa les portes battantes de la salle d'attente, elle courait.

Il releva les yeux au moment même où il entendit les portes et Clarke se demanda si il l'avait fait chaque fois que quelqu'un les avait poussés.

« Il va bien, » dit-elle, parce que c'était la façon la plus rapide qu'elle pouvait imaginer pour mettre fin à cette souffrance.

« Ah, » bredouilla-t-il, un son nà moitié chemin entre gémissement et grognement, et ensuite il tomba dans ses bras. Ses mains massèrent son dos jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements ne cessent.

« Il va s'en remettre, » répéta-t-il doucement. Monty ne la serra que plus fort. Quand il recula enfin, elle vit les traits rouge dans ses yeux. « Alors vous deux, hein ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire penser ça ? »

Elle le tapa en souriant.

« Ils en ont encore probablement pour une vingtaine de minutes, mais je suis sûre que Jackson te laissera le voir quand il sera de retour dans sa chambre. »

Il était toujours dans son uniforme, remarqua-t-elle. Il n'était visiblement pas repasser chez lui.

« Je vais passer à la maison prendre une douche, » lui dit-elle. « Tu veux que je passe te prendre des vêtements de rechange ? »

Il acquiesça, reconnaissant.

« Ce serait génial. Et... euh, Miller a quelques pyjama dans le second tiroir- »

Clarke sourit.

« Ok. Je lui en ramène un. »

Clairement, leur relation avait bien plus progresser que ce qu'elle croyait.

« Merci. » D'après l'expression dans son regard, Clarke comprit qu'il ne la remerciait pas seulement pour les vêtements de rechange. »

« Eh, » elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu es un membre de la famille. Et lui aussi. »

Monty acquiesça. Déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue, Clarke se rendit à son casier.

Elle avait 27 appels en absence.

11 d'Octavia. 9 de Raven. 2 de Jasper et de Wick, et de sa voisine du dessus Lexa. Il y en avait même un de sa mère

27 appels en absence. Ils _pouvaient_ être pour Miller.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était de Bellamy.

Les seules qui avaient laissé des messages vocaux était Raven et Octavia, les deux ne laissaient que rarement des messages. D'une paume en sueur, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille.

 _Eh, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Bell ? Tout le monde tente de l'appeler pour lui dire pour Miller mais il ne répond pas. Rappelles-moi._

 _(Beep)_

 _Clarke, est-ce que Bellamy travaillait aujourd'hui ? Je suppose que tu es au bloc ou un truc du genre, mais Octavia panique, et - enfin rappelles-moi quand tu as un moment._

 _(Beep)_

 _C'était au Johnny's. Ma fusillades, c'ét- personne n'arrive à avoir de nouvelles de Bellamy, et il ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui, mais... Putain, Griffin. Sais-tu où est mon frère ? Rappelles-moi, bon sang._

 _(Beep)_

Clarke laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps, se forçant à prendre de profonde inspiration. Octavia avait raison, il n'était pas supposé travailler aujourd'hui. Si Miller était au Johnny's où il s'était fait tirer dessus, cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne portait pas de gilet par-balle. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle Miller aurait été au Johnny's si il n'était pas en train de travailler, c'était que Bellamy devait y être également.

Se sentant nauséeuse, elle appuya sur l'écran de son téléphone, le relevant à son oreille. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait entendre. Sonnerie, et sonnerie, et ensuite boîte vocale.

 _Salut, c'est Bellamy, laissez un message._

Mordillant anxieusement sa lèvre inférieur, Clarke appela l'autre Blake.

« Allo ? » Octavia répondit à la première sonnerie.

« C'est moi. » La voix de Clarke était plus râpeuse qu'à la normale et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? » Elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse à cette question, parce que Bellamy l'aurait appelé si c'était le cas. Il ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il était responsable.

« Non. Quand tu as appelé j'ai pensé- » Elle ne termina pas mais elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle avait crut que Bellamy était ici, à l'hôpital. « Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé au Johnny's, ils ont fouillés tout le bar. »

« Très bien. Je sors juste du bloc, j'y étais depuis huit heures, je ne sais pas... » Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le frère d'Octavia avait très bien put arriver ici pendant qu'elle opérait Miller. Elle ne l'aurait pas sut. « Je vais demander et je te rappelle, ok ? »

« OK. »

Elle raccrocha, retirant son uniforme pour mettre un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt qu'elle gardait toujours dans son casier.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était aux Admissions.

« Amber, j'ai besoin d'une liste de chaque patient admit aux urgences depuis dix heure ce matin. »

L'infirmière la regarda, intriguée, mais attrapa une tablette et ouvrit plusieurs pages avant de la tendre à Clarke.

Elle regarda tous les noms, vérifia une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Pas de Bellamy, pas de Blake. Deux John Doe. Un qui était mort à son arrivé et l'autre transférer à l'unité de soins intensifs. Elle regarda le numéro de chambre, puis rendit la tablette.

« Merci »

* * *

Ce n'était pas lui.

Elle avait même rappeler le service des admissions pour vérifier le numéro de chambre. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Techniquement, tout allait bien pour le moment. Ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir de nouvelles de Bellamy mais il n'était pas supposé bossé aujourd'hui de toute façon. Les policiers avait arrêter le tireur, et fouiller le bar, et tout ceux qui était à l'intérieur avait été évacué. Et il n'était pas là, Clarke en était sûr. Elle avait appelé trois autres centre de trauma dans les environs, et ils n'avaient aucun patient correspondant à sa description. Il avait juste... disparut.

Elle rappela Octavia.

« Il n'est pas là. Il ne 'la jamais été. Je ne crois pas qu'il est dans aucun autre hôpital non plus. »

De l'autre côté de la ligne, son amie soupira.

« Très bien, merci d'avoir vérifié. Miller va bien ? »

« Ouai. Ça ira. Je vais passer chercher des vêtements pour lui et Monty, tu veux que je passe ensuite ? »

« Non, ça va. Lincoln est là. » Évidemment. « Comment va Monty ? »

Donc Clarke n'était pas la seule à savoir.

« Il va mieux maintenant. Je dois y aller. Appelles-moi si tu as des nouvelles. »

« Bien sûr. »

Et ensuite Clarke se retrouva seule, avec rien d'autres que ses pensées et un mauvais pressentiment tordant son estomac.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Comme vous avez été nombreux à réagir et que vous avez TOUS trouvés la fin du chapitre précédent terrible, je vous poste la suite dès aujourd'hui et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir vos réactions !

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 10**

Il faisait nuit noir quand elle arriva à son appartement juste après vingt heure. Elle était épuisé, et son esprit ne pouvait s'arrêter d'imaginer toutes les explication possible à la disparition de Bellamy. Il n'y avait aucune bonne raison d'imaginer le pire, excepté que-

Eh bien. Elle était Clarke Griffin. C'était probablement une assez bonne raison.

Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée et la tourna puis appuya sur la poignée. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fixa la clé dans ses mains. Elle venait de verrouiller la porte. Ce qui signifie qu'elle était déjà déverrouiller quand elle était arrivée.

Après l'avoir à nouveau déverrouiller, correctement cette fois, elle poussa la porte. Son appartement était plongé dans le noir, silencieux, et par la lumière de la rue filtrant par les fenêtres, rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé. Quand elle referma la porte, ses doigts poissèrent étrangement sur le bois. Clarke alluma alors la lumière et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher ses clés sur le sol.

Ses doigts étaient colorés de rouge, la porte, de l'intérieur, était couverte d'une moitié d'empreinte de main sanglante. Une traînée de rouge, comme celle laissé lorsqu'on traîne un corps sur le sol, disparaissait au coin du couloir.

Et alors elle sut. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, allumant la lumière et plaqua une main sanglante sur sa bouche quand elle le vit.

Bellamy était allongé sur le sol, dans une piscine de sang, qui s'écoulait le long des rainure du carrelage. Il était blanc comme un linge, replié sur lui même dans une position fœtale, une main reposant sur son abdomen, où une montagne de ses packs de gaze avait été entassés et étaient à présent colorés de sang.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Elle dû se plier sous le lavabo pour l'atteindre, son cœur frappant contre ses côtes, et elle pressa deux doigt sur son cou.

Le temps s'arrêta, le sang battait à ses tempes alors qu'elle attendait. Et là-

Un battement. Un des plus faible qu'elle n'est jamais sentit. Mais il était là.

« Bellamy, » son nom sortit dans un sanglot, et Clarke appela le 911 alors qu'elle retirait un à un les couches de flanelle détrempé et de gaze collés à son abdomen. Une blessure par-balle lui dit alors face, teinté de sang frais et de sang coagulé. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là. Puis on lui répondit, alors elle déclara son nom et son adresse et l'état de Bellamy. Après avoir raccrochée, elle attrapa de nouvelles gaze et la positionna sur la blessure, appuyant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Il ne réagit pas.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » hoqueta-t-elle, la vision embuer par les larmes. « Tu dois - tu ne peux pas mourir, ok, parce que j'ai déjà perdu Wells, et j'ai perdu mon père, et si tu me laisse je ne m'en remettrais pas. » Une de ses mains se lia à la sienne, l'autre pressant toujours la blessure.

« Je devrais probablement te dire qu'Octavia a besoin de toi et que tu devrais t'accrocher pour elle. Parce que je suis qu'une fille qui est un jour entré dans ton bar, quelqu'un que tu as pris en pitié. Je ne suis personne. Je le sais. Mais- » Sa voix se brisa, la panique menaçant de la briser. « Mais tu représente tout pour moi, ok ? Tu me fait me sentir entière à nouveau, et tu sais mieux que quiconque que quand quelqu'un meurt il emmène cette énorme part de toi avec lui, et si tu meurs toi aussi, il ne restera plus rien. »

Soudain, il eut un spasme, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grands, son corps s'agitant entre ses bras.

« Qu- »

Il s'agita un peu, et Clarke commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas une crise, mais ensuite elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, les veines de son cou. Il souffrait.

« Shuuut, » elle tenta d'égaliser sa voix, en essayant de ne pas laisser l'agonie dans ses yeux la briser. « Bellamy, ils arrivent, ok, essaie de t'accrocher. »

« Cla- » Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler du sang en sortit. Elle ravala le gémissement qui remontait le long de sa gorge et posa une main sur son front.

« Shuuut, n'essaie pas de parler. Je suis là. » Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et il s'apaise. Elle fut tellement soulagée qu'au début elle ne remarqua pas que son torse ne bougeait plus du tout. « Attend. Non. Non, non, non, non... » Elle pressa à nouveau deux doigts sur son cou, mais il n'y avait rien. « Bellamy, non- »

Ses sanglots étouffer fut recouvert par le bruit de sa porte d'entrée ouverte à la volée, et soudain, d'autres personnes furent là, dans sa salle de bain, l'arrachant à lui.

« Non, il- » Elle griffa les bras qui la traînaient hors de la salle de bain. « Stop ! »

« Vous devez les laisser travailler madame, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle ne reconnut aucun des visages alors qu'ils emmenaient Bellamy sur un brancards. Mais ils ne tentèrent pas de l'arrêter quand elle monta dans l'ambulance avec eux.

« Emmenez-le au New York Presbyterian, » Dit-elle dûment, alors qu'elle glissait à nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Clarke alla aussi loin qu'elle le put avant de crier d'outrage lorsqu'on ne la laissa pas franchir les portes du blocs.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici, » lui dit l'ambulancier, la retenant.

« Je suis docteur, » cracha-t-elle, tentant de le repousser pour suivre le brancard. Il ne bougea pas.

« Je comprend bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas- »

« Clarke ? »

Elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec Jackson. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en la voyant et elle ne put qu'imaginer ce à quoi elle ressemblait, le sang de Bellamy imprégnant son pull, probablement rependu sur son visage. Ses mains en étaient couvertes également, et elle savait à quel point il était dur de retirer du sang de sous les ongles.

« C'est mon ami, » dit-elle désespérément. « Jackson, je vous en prie- »

« Le garçon, Miller ? » Son visage était plein de confusion.

« Non, son nom est Bellamy, ils ne me laisseront pas entrer, je ne peux pas opérer sur lui, _je vous en prie_ \- » le supplia-t-elle, son patron, les larmes dévalant son visage et se mélangeant au sang dans ses cheveux les colorant de rose. « J'ai besoin que vous le fassiez. »

Jacskon lui jeta un regard attentif avant d'acquiescer.

« D'accord. _Restez là._ » C'était un ordre direct, elle reconnaissait ce ton, et elle essuya les larmes sur son mention en approuvant. Puis il partit.

L'un des ambulancier qui l'avait emmener la conduisit jusqu'à une chaise, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Octavia. Elle devait savoir. Mais Clarke secoua la tête.

« Je vais le faire. »

Elle le fit, composant le numéro alors que la panique dans son estomac commençait à se dissoudre en quelque chose de sombre et creux. Octavia ne la salua même pas cette fois.

« As-tu eus des nouv- »

« Il est là. À l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais- »

« Tu dois venir, tout de suite. » Clarke aurait aimé avoir le courage de la rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait fragile, et vide. Elle raccrocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les ambulanciers parler.

« -entendu dire qu'il était là depuis _neuf heures_ \- »

« -ils vont avoir besoin d'un miracle pour le sauver- »

Puis ils captèrent son regard, devinrent silencieux et rougirent.

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait probablement avoir qu'un miracle par jour, et elle avait utilisé le sien pour Miller. Se détestant, elle souhaita pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle ne l'est pas fait.

* * *

Un moment plus tard, Octavia arriva, Lincoln derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient pleins de questions, et elle jeta un regard à Clarke, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire une seule.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Clarke d'une voix râpeuse et déchirée bien que la brunette n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

Puis ce fut Raven qui arriva. Il était presque minuit, ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente depuis des heures, mais Clarke avait oublié de l'appeler. Elle arriva d'un coup, les regard tous les trois assis en silence contre le mur, disparut et revint avec des cafés. Elle ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de s'asseoir à côté de Clarke, qui s'appuya contre elle, fermant les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui dire, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu l'auras. »

* * *

Monty les rencontra par pur hasard, sur son chemin pour aller chercher à manger alors que Miller était toujours inconscient. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, les fixant avec confusion.

« Vous chercher Miller ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux passant sur chacun de leurs visages misérables.

« Bellamy, » Dit Clarke. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde pour qu'il comprenne. Soudain, Clarke se rappela, « Je n'ai pas les pyjamas. Désolé, je- »

« Clarke- » L'interrompit Monty doucement, secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. »

Ce n'était pas rien. Pas rien du tout.

* * *

Après cinq heures, une infirmière apparut, repérant Clarke et marchant jusqu'au groupe.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise. Si la chirurgie était terminé, Jackson serait là.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

La femme prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle se stabilisait elle-même.

« J'ai juste- » Elle lui tendit une planche contenant un papier. « J'ai besoin que vous remplissiez ça. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle, sa voix sonnant bizarre à ses propres oreilles. Elle attrapa la planche et l'infirmière s'éloigna. À quelques sièges de là, Octavia tendit la main.

« C'est probablement pour moi. »

Clarke acquiesça d'un air hébété, lui tendant. Son esprit repensa à la fois où c'était Bellamy qui était assit là, attendant des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Quand elle eut terminer, Octavia se leva pour aller rendre les papiers à l'infirmière. Clarke secoua la tête et lui prit des mains.

« Je m'en occupe. »

De ce qu'elle savait, ils n'avaient toujours pas d'assurance. Quand elle le dit à Amber, la réceptionniste réagit à peine.

« Je m'en occupe, » dit-elle et Clarke parvint à peine à murmurer un merci avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Elle était réveillé depuis vingt-quatre heure. Raven suggéra qu'elle devrait faire une petite sieste, mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait.

« Si tu ne compte pas dormir, » décida Raven, la mettant debout une demi-heure plus tard, « alors on va au moins te nettoyer. »

Clarke baissa les yeux. Elle avait oublié de quoi elle avait l'air. Pas étonnant que tout ses amis étaient devenus silencieux en la voyant.

Elle suivit Raven jusqu'au toilette, où elle retira son pull et lava ses mains, ses bras, son visage. Elle tenta également de retirer le sang de ses cheveux mais les marques rouge restèrent. Raven se dirigea vers son casier et ramena un uniforme propre, les seuls autres vêtements que Clarke avait dans son casier.

Quand elles furent de retour dans la salle d'attente, rien n'avait changé.

Vers une heure, Raven revint. Elle était allé chercher des vêtements pour Monty et Clarke et un pyjama pour Miller. Clarke releva ses cheveux en un chignon à la vas vite, fatigué de voir ses boucle coloré de rose.

Un peu avant deux heures, Octavia échangea de siège avec Lincoln pour parler à Clarke.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Clarke suspectait que son amie s'était retenue aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait put. Elle passa une main sur son visage et prit de profondes inspirations, tentant de raconter l'histoire sans en revoir les images.

Quand je suis rentré à la maison, la porte était déverrouiller. Quand je suis entrer et que j'ai allumé la lumière il y avait... » elle se pinça le nez, combattant la vague de nausée qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sang mais plutôt avec la personne dont il provenait. « Du sang. Beaucoup. Je l'ai suivis jusqu'à la salle de bain et il était là. Il était inconscient, il avait tenté de mettre de la gaze dessus mais il a dû s'évanouir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là. »

Elle jeta un œil au visage d'Octavia, mais il ne laissait rien transparaître.

« J'ai appelé une ambulance, et pendant qu'on l'attendait il s'est réveillé rien qu'une minute et ensuite il- » elle s'interrompit. Il est mort. Quand l'ambulance est arrivé, Bellamy était mort.

Mais Jackson serait revenu il y a des heures si c'était toujours le cas. Tu n'opère pas pendant cinq heures sur un homme mort.

« Jackson est meilleur chirurgien ici, » parvint-elle finalement à dire. « Et le fait qu'ils soient toujours au bloc est une bon signe. »

Ils restèrent assit en silence pendant un petit moment encore.

« Un peu ironique, non ? »

Clarke releva les yeux sur elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est ici que vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clarke cligna des yeux, puis, doucement, secoua la tête.

« En réalité j'ai rencontré ton frère avant ça. Quand j'ai découvert que Finn me trompait, je suis aller boire au Johnny's, et Bellamy m'a ramené chez moi. Le jour où tu as eu ton accident est la seconde fois où l'on s'est rencontrés. »

Octavia la fixa pendant une seconde et Clarke commença à se demander si elle la fatigue ne commençait pas à l'assommer.

« Tu es la fille ? » demanda-t-elle. Puisque Clarke ne répondit pas, elle clarifia. « Tu es la fille du bar ? »

« Il t'en a parlé ? » Cela n'avait aucun sens, Clarke était tellement sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait supposé qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de leur première rencontrer parce que ne s'était pas réellement montré sous un bon jour. Octavia soupira, s'adossant à la chaise.

« Tout ça prend _tellement_ de sens. »

Clarke s'apprêta à demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et cette fois ce fut Jackson. Elle fut sur ses pieds, presque devant lui, avant même qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait bougé.

« C'est terminé ? » Même elle pouvait entendre le poids dans ses propres paroles. Il jeta un œil derrière elle à Octavia.

« Vous êtes sa sœur ? » Elle acquiesça.

« Il s'en ai sortit. »

Clarke trébucha en arrière, son corps soudain tout mou et Raven la rattrapa. Derrière elle, Lincoln en fit de même pour Octavia.

« Il est vraiment, vraiment, chanceux. Tout ira bien. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de telle, c'était- »

« Un miracle, » murmura Clarke. Jackson la regarda puis acquiesça.

« En effet. »

Elle n'entendit plus rien après ça, se contenta de s'écrouler sur la chaise la plus près d'elle et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils installent Bellamy dans une chambre privé, au quel moment Raven dû l'aider à s'y rendre.

Il était toujours pâle, c'en était presque choquant, mais il ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre à présent. Octavia tomba sur un chaise à côté de son lit, Clarke de l'autre côté.

Au moment où elle l'entendit prendre une franche et profonde inspiration, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le lit à côté de sa main et se laissa aller.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Voilà le onzième et avant-dernier chapitre.  
Je suis actuellement en train de finir de traduire le douzième. Oui, oui, j'y suis toujours. Je pourrais vous dire qu'il est très long, ce qui est vraie, mais en réalité c'est surtout que j'ai dû mal à le terminer étant donné que c'est le dernier. Je repousse donc l'échéance, traduisant un paragraphe (voir plus ou moins) chaque jour.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire celui-ci et, comme toujours, j'attends vos avis.

 **Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Réponse à vos reviews :**

 _ **Audreyyy2**_ : C'est avec plaisir ! Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi « Mais il est malade ! Pourquoi il n'a pas été à l'hôpital ?! », réponse dans ce chapitre lol.

 _ **Cassiewright**_ : Je dirais que, oui, tu as raison : il y a de la confiance dans son geste. Il sait que Clarke s'occupera de lui, mais je pense qu'il y a aussi un gramme d'inconscience lol.

 _ **Zozig**_ : Oui, en effet, le chapitre précédent était stressant et intense lol. C'est quelque chose que shippershape fait très bien : nous donner des coups de pression lol. En effet, la discussion entre Clarke et Bellamy est dans ce chapitre.

 _ **Kahoko.S**_ : Me voilà rassurée, tu ne m'as donc pas abandonné ! Lol. Oui, je pense que beaucoup avait songé à l'ex en lisant cette phrase, qui aurait put imaginer une fusillade ? Concernant les autres traductions, oui oui je les poursuis, en réalité je suis à jour dans toutes celles de The 100 de shippershape, c'est elle qui n'en publie plus malheureusement, bien qu'elle m'ait assurée ne pas les avoir abandonnés, je suppose qu'elle y reviendra plus tard.

 _ **Rainkebell**_ : Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaises ! Oui, je sais tout ça, j'ai un BAC L (même si ça fait quelques années) alors les règles de conjugaisons, de grammaires et tout le tralala je les connais par cœur, ainsi que tous les moyens de savoir quoi mettre à quelle place. Ce ne sont que des erreurs d'inattention, quand je les relis je les vois, le truc c'est que généralement je ne relis pas après la traduction. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai déjà peu de temps pour traduire alors j'enchaîne tout. Ensuite, parce que quand je relis je me met à douter de ma traduction, à me dire que ce n'est pas suffisamment bien et je modifie, modifie encore et je ne m'arrête plus. Alors qu'une fois publié, plus la peine de modifier c'est trop tard lol.

 _ **Aly03**_ : Je suis vraiment désolé pour la peur que tu as ressentis, mais je plaide non coupable, je ne fais que traduire, je n'y suis strictement pour rien lol. Pourquoi Bellamy n'est-il pas allé à l'hôpital ? La question à un million de dollars, réponse dans ce chapitre lol. Oui c'est clair qu'on voit très bien que Clarke est amoureuse de lui, ça crève les yeux, que les garçons sont aveugles !

 _ **TBellarke26**_ : C'est drôle de voir que, que vous preniez ça pour un acte stupide ou de confiance, vous vous posez tous la même question ! Lol, réponse dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 11**

Clarke rêvait de la mort. Elle était assise à une table de pique-nique, regardant le parc, son père et Wells qui jouait au frisbee comme ils en avaient l'habitude quand elle était petite.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas réelle. Wells n'avait pas vieillit d'un jour, ayant toujours ce même visage juvénile de seize ans qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et elle se retrouva à se demander tristement à quoi il ressemblerait si il avait vécu. Se serait-il laissé pousser la barbe ? Aurait-il hérité de ce même ton grave que son père utilisait lors de ses speechs politiques ? Aurait-il apprécié la personne qu'elle était devenue ?

La dernière question se coinça dans sa tête alors que son regard tombait sur son père. Il tomba sur l'herbe avant de se relever en riant pour lancer à nouveau le disque en direction de l'adolescent. Il semblait heureux, et sans préoccupation, et tout ce qu'il n'était plus au moment de sa mort.

« Coucou ma chérie, » il la regarda, les yeux brillant.

« Coucou papa, » dit-elle doucement.

« Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant, » lui dit-il. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se leva, afin de réduire la distance entre eux.

« Non. Je veux rester. »

Les yeux de Jake se teintèrent de mélancolie mais son sourire ne faiblit pas.

« J'aimerais que tu le puisse ma puce. Mais tu as des choses à faire. »

Devant elle, il commença à clignoter, comme l'image à la télé quand il y a une mauvaise réception. Elle tenta de le retenir, mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Derrière lui, l'image de Wells commençait à en faire de même.

« Attend, » pleura-t-elle, gigotant dans son siège. Ses jambes semblaient être des poids. « Ne pars pas ! Papa, je - je t'aime ! »

« Je sais, » dit Jake doucement. « Mais je ne suis pas réellement la personne à qui tu veux le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wells s'avança, disparaissant, son visage enfantin se teintant de joie. Son cœur se serra, menaçant de se briser à nouveau.

« Clarke, » dit-il, souriant, bien que sa voix semblait étouffer et venir de loin. « Il est réveillé- »

Clarke se réveilla d'un coup, clignant des yeux aveuglé par la lumière du jour provenant de la petit fenêtre.

« Qu- » Elle massa ses yeux, désorienté. Alors que la pièce devint clair, ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellamy, et ce fut comme si les vingt-quatre dernières heures lui revenaient de plein fouet. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, ses mains encadrant son visage, jetant un œil à ses constantes. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais sa respiration était calme, et le moniteur derrière le lit ne montrait que des constantes stables. Elle ne voyait Octavia nulle part.

Elle se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, posant sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, et elle se débattit pour retenir l'image de ces deux garçons qu'elle avait perdus, mais ils disparurent rapidement comme l'eau dans une passoire.

« Cauchemar ? »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup. Bellamy la regardait avec fatigue, ses paupières tombantes sur ses yeux floues.

« Bellamy. » elle se rapprocha, tirant sa chaise aussi proche du lit que possible. Il cligna des yeux en la regardant et l'émotion gonfla dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour ces yeux sombres ouvert.

« Eh, Princesse. » Il leva son bras comme s'il voulait l'atteindre puis le laissa retomber dans un grognement.

« Attention, » dit-elle, combattant ses larmes. « tu vas faire sauter tes points de sutures. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se fermant un peu avant de se rouvrir.

« Eh bien, » marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque et fatiguée, et probablement shooter au anti-douleur. « loin de moi cette idée. »

Et ce fut tout.

Clarke se plia en avant, le visage enfouit dans ses couvertures, et sanglota d'une force qui était à la fois alarmante et douloureusement familière. Elle sentit ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, et elle leva aveuglément la main pour la déposer sur son torse.

« Eh, » le lit vibra avec le ton de sa voix. « Si tu n'arrête pas, je vais finir par croire que je suis mourant. »

Au lieu de la faire rire, cela ne la fit pleurer que d'avantage. Finalement, il soupira, et sa main pressa fermement la sienne sur son torse.

« Clarke stop. » Cette fois, il le dit sévèrement, et ça lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle le fit, se redressant dans un hoquet.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-elle. Il roula des yeux.

« Ne recommence pas. »

Elle rit involontairement, mais cela l'allégea.

« Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Il approuva et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il semblait épuisé, bien que cela était plus qu'approprié étant donné tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Ouai. Octavia m'a raconté. Les flics étaient là tout à l'heure pour prendre ma déposition. » ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. « Tu as dormis tout le long. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise.

« Euh. Je suppose que j'étais fatiguée. » Mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Son esprit ne gérait pas très bien les traumatismes. Après la mort de son père, elle avait dormit pendant une semaine. Après celle de Wells, presque trois. Son thérapeute appelait ça de la dépression, mais Clarke pensait que son cerveau tentait simplement de retarder le moment où elle devrait affronté le nouveau trou béant fait dans sa vie aussi longtemps que possible.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge au mur. Il était un peu plus de onze heure. Trop tard, elle réalisa que son service avait commencé à neuf heure. Elle connaissait Jackson, cependant, il s'était déjà chargé de tout ça. Sentant quelque chose tirer ses cheveux, elle releva les yeux sur Bellamy qui attrapait une boucle de ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'elle suivait son regard, elle réalisa qu'il examinait la couleur rose qu'elle avait prit.

« Tu as teint tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le fixa.

« Non, c'est- » elle montra vaguement son abdomen bandé, où elle savait sa blessure pare-balle cachée. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choque.

« Oh. »

Sa gorge s'assécha, elle repoussa sa main loin de ses cheveux, la piégeant entre les deux siennes.

« Où est Octavia ? »

« Je l'ai renvoyé dormir à la maison. Elle reviendra plus tard. »

Clarke acquiesça.

« Bellamy... » Maintenant elle avait une chance de le dire. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle savais qu'elle était chance d'encore avoir cette chance. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, elle sut qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il pinça ses lèvres, les yeux toujours nuageux à cause de ce qu'ils lui avaient administré, probablement de la morphine.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec Murphy au bar pour déjeuner, et je suis passé par le bureau pour récupérer mon chèque avant qu'il arrive. »

Clarke pouvait déjà se sentir se tendre, et les doigts de Bellamy s'enroulèrent autour des siens et les serrèrent.

« J'étais là depuis... Je ne sais pas. Moins de cinq minutes. J'ai entendu des coups de feux, des cris et j'ai appelé le 911 depuis le téléphone du bureau, et quand je suis sortis il n'y avait qu'un homme debout. Tout les autres étaient sur le sol. » Son regard était distant, comme s'il voyait à travers elle. « Je me rappelle avoir pensée _Bon sang, j'espère que Miller est en retard_. Et ensuite il m'a frappé à la tête avec la crosse de son flingue, et j'étais allongé par terre et là j'ai vus Miller allongé juste en face de moi, saignant. »

Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

« Quand il a entendu les sirènes ça l'a distrait alors j'ai voulus ramper jusqu'à Miller pour vérifier s'il était en vie, et j'ai vu cette petite fille caché derrière le bar. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensée, mais- elle me rappelait tellement O. »

Elle ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage.

« Quand il ne regardait pas, je lui ai dis de courir. Mais elle est tombé et je _savais_ qu'il l'avait entendu, alors je me suis lever et j'ai sauté devant elle. C'est là qu'il m'a tiré dessus, » ajouta-t-il, presque comme une réflexion, baissant les yeux sur son ventre. « Mais on a tous les deux continuer à courir. Je la suivait, mais après quelques rues, je l'ai perdus. Je savais que j'étais proche de ton appartement, et tu m'avais donné une clé, et- »

Clarke ne pouvait plus encaisser.

« Stop. » Sa voix trembla, et elle tenta de fermer les yeux pour calmer son estomac, mais elle le voyait toujours allongé sur le sol de sa salle de bain, teintant son carrelage blanc de rouge. « Bellamy, pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Demander à appeler une ambulance ? »

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il semblait plus concentré, la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas. J'étais en pilote automatique, en quelque sorte. »

Il était en état de choc, supposa-t-elle. Mais il était mit sa vie en danger à cause de ça.

« Tu aurais pus mourir, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux étudiant avidement son visage, comme si elle avait besoin d'en mémoriser chaque trait, juste au cas où. « Tu étais là depuis des heures. Si j'étais aller chez Octavia, ou que j'étais rester à l'hôpital avec Monty- »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, » dit-il fermement. « Tu es rentré, et je vais bien. »

« Tu n'allais pas bien. »

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air entre eux, lourd.

« Tu es mort, juste là dans mes bras, allongé sur le sol de ma salle de bain. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'es réveillé, juste une seconde, je tentais de te dire que - » elle s'interrompit, respirant difficilement.

Il la fixa, le regard rendu vif.

« Me dire quoi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, elle repoussa une mèche sombre de son visage.

« Pourquoi dois-tu jouer au héro, hein ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. C'était une question rhétorique, parce que ce ne serait pas Bellamy s'il n'essayait pas constamment de prendre soin des autres, de tenter de les sauver. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en premier lieu.

Ses mains se levèrent, attrapant ses poignets.

« Clarke. Me dire quoi ? »

Elle le regarda, tentant de forcer les mots à sortir, et après plusieurs secondes elle réalisa qu'elle retenait son souffle.

« Je t'aime. » Les mots franchirent sers lèvres, et elle ne fut pas totalement sut qu'il avait entendu, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait dit.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant, bien que la pièce était emplit pas le son des machines autour d'eux. Et cela dura trop longtemps. Assez longtemps pour être une réponse en soit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bellamy ? »

« Clarke- » Mais son bippeur l'interrompit.

« Je dois y aller. » C'était le 911, son service avait peut-être été arrangé mais si ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle devait y aller. Il se contenta de la ixer, ne disant rien, et l'idée de prendre la fuite lui parut soudain incroyablement attrayante.

« Mais on- »

« Je repasserais plus tard, » assura-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement sûr de le vouloir à présent. « En plus, je suis sûr qu'Octavia a besoin de passer du temps en famille. »

Elle se retourna pour partir, lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Clarke- » Sa voix la suivit jusque dans le couloir, mais elle était déjà partit.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Eh bien voilà, la fin d'une époque.

Je vais vous épargner le discours tragique que j'ai écris puis effacer avant de vous publier ce chapitre.

Cela consistait surtout à vous remercier d'avoir été avec moi du début à la fin, d'avoir continuer à lire, d'avoir laisser vos avis etc...

J'espère que l'on se retrouvera sur une autre fiction...

Pour ceux qui m'ont posés la question : Je n'ai pas arrêter de traduire les autres fictions, c'est juste que shippershape n'a pas publié d'autre chapitre depuis mais elles ne sont que suspendus et pas arrêter. Et, non, je n'ai pas non plus arrêter d'écrire mes fictions, je vais m'y remettre, je cherche l'inspiration.

Encore merci et, pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions et vos avis.

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est terminé ! Merci beaucoup d'être resté à mes côtés jusqu'ici, et maintenant que tout ai fait et terminé, rien ne me ferait d'avantage plaisir que d'entendre vos avis.

* * *

 **Réponse à vos reviews :**

 _ **BlackShadoww**_ : Lol. Alors, as-tu réussis à lire ce chapitre en anglais finalement ? Laisse quand même ton avis, que je sache ce que tu en as pensé.

 _ **Aly03**_ : C'est vrai qu'elle profite de sa faiblesse (son incapacité physique à la suivre) pour prendre la fuite et ça c'est vraiment pas sympa lol !

 _ **Cassiewright**_ : Oui elle n'assume pas. Je pense qu'il a été trop long à répondre à son goût et elle a paniqué.

 _ **Orely38**_ : En effet, le « silence de la mort », comme tu dis, dois être refroidissant...

 _ **zozig**_ : Il fallait bien qu'elle lui dise à un moment, elle a eut si peur de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le faire, c'était pas trop tôt ! Lol

 _ **TBellarke26**_ : Merci ! En même temps, devant un tel silence c'est compréhensible, il y a de quoi paniquer lol.

* * *

 **Sers-moi en un autre** ,

 _Pour Me Another._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 12**

« Il va bien ? » Miller fronça les sourcils, ce qui était rendu bien moins intimidant grâce au tee-shirt de Star Wars qu'il portait à ce moment-là. Clarke suspecta que tout ça était dû à l'influence de Monty, mais ça l'amusait quand même.

« Il va _bien_. Comment toi tu vas ? Tu t'es fais tirer trois fois dessus, » fit-elle remarquer. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua en une mine renfrogné alors qu'elle parcourant son bilan, faisant occasionnellement des pauses pour vérifier différentes parties de son corps. Elle savait que Nyko l'avait couverte ces derniers temps, mais Miller était toujours son patient. Quand il la fixa, Monty s'éclaircit la gorge depuis son siège dans le coin, et Miller soupira.

« Je me sens comme de la merde. Je me sentirais mieux si vous étiez pas aussi foutrement difficile. Ce gars, Nyko, a déjà vérifier tous mes signes vitaux.

« Je ne suis pas _difficile_ , » marmonna Clarke, bien qu'elle l'était, un peu. « Tu es mon patient, donc tu es ma responsabilité. Même si Nyko a été assez gentil pour prendre soin de toi pendant que j'étais... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. _Pendant qu'elle était une inutile épave de douleur._

Mais elle ne sentait pas prête à admettre ça à Miller.

« Quoi ? » Il cligna des yeux. « Vous vous échangez les patients une fois que vous les avez charcutés ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Non. Tu étais mon patient à la base. Nyko me couvrait simplement le temps que je gère ce qu'il se passait avec Bellamy. »

Monty releva à nouveau les yeux, reposant un magazine nommé Cannabis Culture que Miller n'approuvait certainement pas.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? C'est Clarke qui t'a opéré. Elle t'a sauvé la vie.

A en juger l'expression de Miller, c'était une nouvelle pour lui.

« Oh. » Le policier sembla soudain timide. « Euh, je suppose que je devrais te remercier alors. »

« Ne t'excite pas trop, » Murmura Clarke, ajustant son intraveineuse. « Je l'ai seulement fait pour Monty. »

Le rire de réponse de Miller était un peu embarrassé.

Au moment où elle les laissa, Clarke se sentait un peu mieux, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envieuse de l'intimité facile qui liait les deux hommes.

* * *

Elle ne rentra pas à la maison pendant trois jours. Finalement, Raven se montra et la piéga.

« Assez c'est assez. Je sais que tu veux rester occupé, mais- »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Clarke joua avec ses ongles. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas simplement ça. »

Mais Raven ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dit, et Clarke ne put le dire à voix haute, alors elle rentra à la maison.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Cette nuit-là était gravé dans sa mémoire comme une cicatrice. Elle entra dans son appartement, alluma la lumière, et avança lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça ressemblait...

Eh bien. Ça ressemblait à une scène de crime.

Son sang était partout. Formant une couverture noir, marron et bordeaux sur toute la surface blanche, les traînés, les empreinte de mains et même la piscine avait séché depuis. Elle marcha jusqu'au toilette, teinté de rouge là où Bellamy s'était probablement appuyé, et rendit tout le contenu de son estomac.

Puis elle essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, ouvrit le placard sous l'évier et vida une bouteille d'eau de Javel.

Les tâches ne partiront pas.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, et Clarke avait réussi avec succès a éviter toute discussion à propos de l'accident. C'était plutôt clair que Bellamy ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle se sentait embarrassée, et plus qu'un peu blessé, mais le sentiment qui prenait le dessus était celui de soulagement qu'il soit toujours en vie, alors elle tenta de mettre le reste de côté.

Il s'avérait que c'était dure de prétendre ne pas être amoureuse de votre meilleur ami, en particulier après lui avoir admit. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait. Elle l'évita.

Elle était dans la chambre de Miller, lui demandant combien de fois il avait uriner durant les douze dernières heures, quand Bellamy apparut soudain à la porte.

Son visage était légèrement gris, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et même quand Clarke le vit, il oscilla dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? » cria-t-elle, se précipitant pour le rattraper alors qu'il basculait vers l'avant, le traînant presque jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, » haleta-t-il. Miller les regarda avec curiosité, probablement heureux que son interrogatoire concernant ses fonctions physique ai été interrompu.

« Te ne devrais pas sortir de ton lit. » Elle combattit l'envie de le frapper. Les deux hommes présentement dans la chambre était les pires patients qu'elle n'avait jamais eut.

« Eh bien, tu m'évite. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

« Tu es une telle drama queen, » soupira Clarke. « Et je ne t'évite pas. J'ai des patients. Je ne peux pas simplement rester au lit toute la journée comme vous deux.

Les deux la dévisagèrent.

« Tu veux réellement faire ça ici ? » demanda finalement Bellamy. Clarke le fixa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Puis dans un soupire, elle leva un doigt.

« Très bien, ok. Ne bouge pas. Je vais te chercher une chaise roulante. »

Quand elle revint, il n'avait pas bougé, regardant maintenant Miller d'un air distant. Clarke tenta d'aider Bellamy à se mettre dans la chaise roulante, mais il se retourna pour la fusiller du regard, alors elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation alors qu'il se débrouilla pour le faire lui-même.

Il adressa un au revoir irrité à Miller et elle le poussa à travers le couloir.

« C'est stupide. Je peux marcher. Ce n'est pas supposé être une bonne chose de faire de l'exercice ? »

Clarke laissa échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire et le grognement.

« Ouai, tu semblais presque revigorer jusqu'au moment où tu as faillis t'écouler. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je dirais à Jackson que c'était de ta faute si je me suis levé de mon lit. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Oh non. Le plus difficile des patients au monde contre son chirurgien traumato favori. Je devrais aller emballer mes affaires tout de suite. »

Il n'avait visiblement pas de réponse à ça, et elle le laissa bouder jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ls atteignirent son lit, elle se baissa automatiquement pour l'aider, mais il repoussa sa main.

« Je peux me lever tout seul, merci. » Le venin de sa voix la fit reculer.

« Je... d'accord. » Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était donné autant de mal à venir la cherchant pour se montrer aussi hostile. Peut-être était-il énervé qu'elle lui ai dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être qu'il était énervé qu'elle ait ruiné ce qu'ils avaient.

Elle croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils en le regardant se débattre pour s'installer dans son lit. Quand ses yeux captèrent à nouveau les siens, il rougit et la fixa.

« Devrais-je partir ? » demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous son regard furieux. Elle ne l'avait pas vus ainsi depuis le jour où il s'était pointé à son appartement, quand l'hôpital lui avait dramatiquement envoyer la facture. Ça semblait être il y a un million d'années, mais elle ressentait la même chose à présent qu'à l'époque, confuse et blessée.

« Quoi ? Non. » Il en fut bouche bée. « As-tu sérieusement aussi désespérée de fuir à nouveau ? C'est typique, » ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement.

Ce fut son tour de le fixer.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il bougea dans le lit, se tenant le ventre dans une grimace. Elle s'approcha pour faire quoi que ce soit, réajuster ses oreillers, vérifier ses bandages, n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Mais il la repoussa à nouveau, la frappant accidentellement au visage. C'était à peine un petit coup, ça ne faisait même pas vraiment mal, mais elle recula comme s'il l'avait giflé.

« Qu'est-ce qui _cloche_ chez toi ? » cria-t-elle, sa main se posant sur son visage. Il semblait accablé, la bouche ouverte d'horreur.

« Putain, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas- »

Alors que la rage gonflait dans sa poitrine, un mélange de la douleur et du ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulé ces deux dernières semaines, Clarke fit quelque chose qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Bellamy. Elle le frappa. Ses remords se transforma en choque alors qu'il se massait le bras, hébété. Loin de s'excuser, elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches, furieuse.

« Je ne voulais pas te frapper, » marmonna-t-il, visiblement toujours sous le choque qu'elle l'ait frappé. Elle roula des yeux.

« Évidemment. » Aussi énervé qu'il pouvait parfois être, elle savait qu'il ne frapperait jamais une femme. Octavia aimait plaisanter en disant que c'était une notion profondément sexiste, mais c'était simplement qui il était. Et Clarke suspectait même qu'il préférerait se faire tirer dessus une fois de plus que de physiquement la blesser, même si il la regardait actuellement comme si elle était la personne qu'il aimait le moins au monde.

« Quoi ? » Sa surprise se transforma à nouveau en colère. « Alors pourquoi m'as- _tu_ frappé ? »

« Parce que tu te comporte comme un abruti ! »

Alors que sa voix lui faisait écho dans la petite pièce, Clarke se sentit soudain soulagé que le couloir soit désert. Cela ne donnerait probablement pas une bonne image de l'hôpital si quelqu'un la voyait insulter et frapper un patient. Bellamy la regarda prendre de profonde inspiration, semblant indigné. Soudain, elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle était fatiguée, et il était toujours pâle et transpirant de son dernier exercice, d'avoir marcher à travers les couloirs. Il semblait fragile, et énervé, et Clarke ne voulait pas se tenir ainsi, se contentant de subir son regard furieux sur elle depuis son lit d'hôpital et l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Ou pire, pour qu'il puisse la laisser tomber facilement.

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Alors elle tourna sur ses talons, se dirigeant en ligne droite vers la porte. Il pouvait l'accuser de prendre la fuite autant qu'il voulait, mais elle devait commencer à se protéger à un moment donné. Il était temps de reconstruire les murs qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

« Ne me tourne pas le dos ! » Sa voix frappa son dos comme un couteau, mais elle ne se retourna pas. « _Clarke_. » Son nom sonna comme une supplication, triste et désespérée. Elle tenta de tenir, de l'ignorer, de se dire que la culpabilité ne valait pas un autre cœur brisé.

« _Quoi_? » gémit-elle déchirée, se retournant dans un tourbillon de colère et de souffrance. « Bellamy, _qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_ »

Assommé par l'émotion brute sur son visage, Bellamy eut un mouvement de recule.

« Je suis- »

« Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, » l'interrompit-elle, « et tu n'as pas répondu. Quand tu as agis comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, j'ai joué le jeu. Quand tu as dis que tu voulais parler, je t'en ai laissé la chance. Je n'ai pas arrêté _d'essayer_ , Bellamy, mais je suis fatigué d'être blessé, et je ne suis pas ton punching-ball. Juste... laisses-moi, » termina-t-elle doucement.

Il la fixa. Seule le tic tac de l'horloge au mur brisait le silence de la pièce.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

 _Non_.

Elle ne répondit rien. Son esprit retourna à la soirée d'anniversaire de Raven, son doigt pointé sur le torse de Finn.

 _Tu l'as blessé. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'imposer dans sa vie simplement pour te sentir mieux._

En étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, mais elle pouvait toujours voir le ressentiment dans ses yeux, et sa faisait comprimer sa poitrine.

« Je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant, » décida-t-elle. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son visage devint froid.

« Alors tu ne le pensais, dans ce cas. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Ce que tu as dis. »

Elle passa une main sur son visage, épuisé.

« Non, je le pensais. Mais tu ne ressens visiblement pas la même chose, et ça ne vaut pas de ruiner notre amitié. Ça ne vaut pas de _nous_ ruiner. Tu es comme de la famille. Je ne veux pas perdre ça. » Elle se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté de son lit, tout plan de retraite immédiate mis en suspens.

« Si. »

Elle releva les yeux, confuse.

« Si... tu veux perdre ça ? » répéta-t-elle, plissant le front.

« Non, je- » il soupira, frustré. « Je ressens la même chose. Je veux dire, je... »

« Tu quoi ? » souffla Clarke nerveusement quand il laissa sa phrase en suspent.

« Je t'aime. »

Même l'air dans la pièce sembla s'amenuiser quand il le dit. Les mots firent écho dans la tête de Clarke, se répétant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se rappeler ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

« Tu m'aime. » Sa voix semblait sceptique, même à ses propres oreilles. Bellamy acquiesça, lentement, la regardant attentivement. Quand elle ne dit rien d'autre, il recommença à parler.

« Et je-je sais ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, tu dis que tu veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant, et si c'est ce que tu veux, si tu as changé d'avis, je- »

« Est-ce que tu vas mourir ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain.

Décontenancé, il marqua une pause au milieu de sa phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement. « Parce que tous les hommes auxquels j'ai dis je t'aime son mort. Et je ne me sens pas prête à repasser par là. »

« Euh, » il referma la bouche, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. « Un jour, probablement. Mais si je devais mourir jeune, tu ne crois pas que j'y serais resté il y a deux semaines ? »

Elle considéra la chose. Puis, avec un cœur fraîchement retrouvé, elle se leva et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Qu- » Il fut interrompu lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit toujours le goût sâlé de sa sueur à cause du trop plein d'exercice qu'il s'était imposé et il se sentait presque délicat sous ses mains. Et ensuite il l'attrapa, fermant sa main en poing dans ses cheveux et la tirant à lui, et il n'y avait plus rien de délicat. Les dents de Clarke capturèrent sa lèvre inférieur, et son autre bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la porter jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le lit, et sur lui.

Il fit un bruit à moitié chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur, et elle aima cela probablement plus qu'elle ne le devrait, et recula.

Pendant un moment tout ce qu'elle put voir furent ses yeux, énorme et noir et hypnotisant. Et ensuite elle remarqua le sang écarlate inondant son tee-shirt. Tentant de calmer sa respiration, elle souffla.

« Tu vois maintenant, je t'avais dis que ça arriverais, » murmura-t-elle, un peu trop hors d'haleine pour être désinvolte. Son regard suivit le sien jusqu'à ses points de suture qui avaient sautés, le sang teintant son maillot. Ce n'était pas dur de voir qu'il souffrait, mais ses lèvres s'incurvèrent tout de même en un sourire.

« Fais-tu toujours couler le sans lors d'un premier baiser ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique. « Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour une mordeuse. »

Elle se releva, roulant des yeux.

« très bien, retire-le. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu rapide mais si tu insiste- »

« Je dois refaire tes points de suture, idiot, » dit-elle, l'insulte l'embarrassant presque. Il cligna des yeux.

« Oh. » Mais il fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête avec une grimace, et elle attrapa un kit de suture dans un tiroir.

Il s'assit bien droit comme un gentil garçon tendit qu'elle retirait ses bandages et qu'elle lui administrait un anesthésiant locale. Il avait en effet déchiré ses points de suture et elle soupira, les retirant aussi gentiment qu'elle le put. Bellamy fit simplement un bruit confus, et elle pinça ses lèvres. Elle pouvait toujours y sentir un goût de sel.

« Alors, juste pour clarifier, » dit-il entre ses dents, « tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

Les yeux de Clarke étudièrent son visage, le surprenant à la regarder. Au lieu de répondre, elle passa une aiguille dans sa peau. Il siffla.

« Non, » dit-elle vaguement, continuant à suturer. « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« Me poignardé avec un objet pointu est un intéressant moyen de me montrer ton affection. » Sa voix était taquine mais elle pouvait voir la vraie question dans ses yeux. Elle fit un nœud avec le fil avant de le couper. Retirant ses gants, elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime. J'aime ta stupide obsession pour les anciennes lois obscures gréco-romaines, et pour ta tendance surprotectrice et cette stupide mine grincheuse. »

Même alors qu'elle le disait, il arborait cette même mine. Elle sentit une vague d'affection.

« Je les adore, » elle passa son pousse sur la constellation de tâches de rousseur sur son nez, regardant ses yeux se fermer. « J'aime ton whisky. » Les yeux toujours fermé, il sourit. « Je t'aime. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, la regardant avec une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Tu te rappelle du jour où on s'est rencontré ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. C'était il y a environs cinq mois. » Perplexe, elle mit en place un nouveau bandage par-dessus ses nouveaux points de suture, puis le regarda à nouveau.

« Tu pensais être une épave. Tu es entré dans le bar au milieu de la journée avec un ballon rouge et ce regard de cent ans. Et ensuite, comme une folle, tu l'as fait éclater et tu m'as foutus la trouille. »

Ses joues la brûlèrent, ce n'était pas l'un de ses meilleurs moments.

« Je me rappelle t'avoir regarder abaissé ta garde verre après verre, et avoir pensée qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez toi. Tu étais différente. Simplement si... brillante. Même quand tu t'écroulais. » Ce fut son tour de tendre la main, enroulant une mèche blonde autour de son doigt. C'était un peu plus claire qu'auparavant. Elle avait dû les blanchir pour en enlever le sang.

« J'étais bourré. Et triste, » lui rappela-t-elle. « De ce dont je me rappelle, je n'ai pas fait une super impression. »

Il la fit taire. Elle croisa les bras, ennuyé.

« Et ensuite tu m'as parlé de ton père, et Wells. Et la façon dont tu semblais simplement et immédiatement tout savoir de moi a prit plus de sens. Tu étais bourré, » consentit-il, « et triste. Mais je savais que tu étais forte. »

Un peu mal à l'aise à présent, sous la chaleur de son regard et le poids de ses mots, Clarke baissa les yeux, le regardant à nouveau à travers ses cils.

« Tu étais perdue et ça t'as prit cinq minutes pour me comprendre. Et ensuite, quand Octavia a eut son accident... Je ne te connaissais même pas et tu as pris soin d'elle. Pour moi. Et ensuite tu t'es occupé de la facture, et quand je me suis pointé chez toi et que _je t'ai crié dessus_ , tu m'as juste offert un café et tu m'as laissé être un abruti. Parce que tu avais compris. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu comprends toujours. »

Elle le regarda. Les choses qu'il disait... c'était tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. La façon dont il prenait soin d'elle, et d'Octavia, et de tout le monde. À quel point il s'inquiétait. La façon dont il prenait le poids du monde sur ses épaules sans le dire à personne même lorsque ça l'écrasait.

« Alors, ouai. Je t'aime. Tu rends tout plus supportable. » Termina-t-il, et il avait toujours aimé faire un bon speech, mais celui là la faisait cligné des yeux pour en chasser ses larmes.

« Tu es si niai, » croassa-t-elle sous le trop plein d'émotions. Abandonnant, elle s'allongeant contre lui, fermant les yeux quand il passa son bras autour de ses épaules en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

« Ouai, mais tu m'aime. »

Elle rit faiblement.

« C'est vraie. »

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi pendant un moment, Bellamy caressant son bras et elle se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait. Finalement, quelque chose lui revint en tête.

« Alors, pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme un total abruti toute la journée ? » demanda-t-elle, ça lui ressemblait bien de casser le moment, mais il se contenta de sourire ironiquement.

« Je croyais que tu faisais machine arrière, » admit-il. « J'ai crus que tu avais réalisé que j'étais... Que tu avais changé d'avis. »

Clarke se repassa aux derniers jours dans sa tête, la façon dont il l'avait repoussé chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de l'aider, la rage qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait lutter. Il pensait qu'elle avait pris sa convalescence comme de la faiblesse et qu'elle cherchait une issue de secours. Elle le frappa à nouveau, moins fort cette fois.

« Eh. » grogna-t-il, baissant les yeux sur elle.

« Idiot. » ça sortis avec bien moins d'affection qu'auparavant. « Tu as vraiment crus que j'avais arrêté de t'aimer parce que tu t'étais fais tiré dessus ? »

« Tu as des antécédents, » dit-il doucement, « dans ce genre de choses. »

C'était vraie.

« Ne te méprends pas, » elle se pelotonna contre lui, respirant son odeur. Elle avait majoritairement passé ces derniers jours à l'hôpital et cette odeur était vraiment entêtant, mais il y avait suffisamment de l'odeur de Bellamy ici pour la satisfaire. « si tu me refais un truc pareille, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. »

« Me faire tirer dessus ? »

« Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » murmura-t-elle. Il soupira, ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire cette promesse. Si toi, ou O,- »

« Bellamy. » L'interrompit-elle. « Arrêtes-toi là. »

« Oui madame. » acquiesça-t-il au-dessus de sa tête. « Je ferais de mon mieux pour que le quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive pas. »

Cette fois, quand elle s'endormit, elle rêva de la vie, de Bellamy.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas à m'aider. Tu es toujours en convalescence, je peux demander à Monty et Jasper de- »

« Tais-toi, Princesse. Je veux aider. » Il la dépassa pour entrer dans l'appartement, plusieurs cartons vide et aplatis dans les mains.

Il ne restait pas grand chose à faire, Clarke avait déjà emballer la plupart de ses affaires pendant qu'il était encore à l'hôpital. En réalité, l'appartement n'avait plus jamais été le même après cette nuit-là. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait repeindre la salle de bain, changer le carrelage, peut-être même changer les meubles si elle avait envie. Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Cet endroit était juste... infecté. Elle suivit Bellamy à l'intérieur, et il cligna des yeux en découvrant l'appartement vide.

« Alors tu as... déjà finis ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

« J'ai fais enlever tous les trucs lourds avant que tu ne sortes. » dit-elle, lui envoyant un sourire. « Je sais comment tu es, Bellamy Blake. »

Et, vraiment, elle le savait. Depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'elle prendrait un nouvel appartement, il avait été une fontaine d'avis, trouvant des annonces et appelant des références et imposant son véto sur presque tous les endroits qu'elle avait trouvés. Ça ne lui avait pas prit longtemps pour franchir la ligne entre protecteur et autoritaire, et la dispute qui avait suivit avait obligé Jackson à descendre aux soins intensifs pour leur dire de ne pas réveiller la moitié de l'étage. Bellamy avait insisté pour aider tout le long du processus, frustré lorsqu'elle avait refusé de le laisser sortir de l'hôpital pour l'aider à déménager toutes ses affaires. Elle avait prédit des semaines auparavant qu'il insisterait pour venir ici à la seconde où il sortirait de l'hôpital. Alors, naturellement, elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit réglé avant ce moment-là.

Elle était son docteur après tout. Et apparemment la seule façon de l'empêcher de se surmener était de faire preuve de ruse et de manipulation. Par chance, Clarke était vraiment douée dans ces deux domaines, quand elle le voulait. C'était un petit avantage à grandir dans les affres de la politique américaine.

« Il reste quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle acquiesça.

« Il y a toujours des serviettes, du linge de maison et d'autres trucs. »

« Du linge de maison. » Répéta-t-il. Elle ricana devant son air stupéfié.

« Tu voulais aider, » lui rappela-t-elle. Dans un long soupire, il se dirigea dans le couloir. Clarke ne réalisa que trop tard où il se rendait. « Bellamy, attend, non- »

Mais il avait déjà fait un pas dans la salle de bain et il s'arrêta brusquement dans l'entrée. Clarke fut à ses côtés dans un battement de cœur, s'agrippant à son bras.

« Viens, les serviettes sont dans le placard de l'entrée- »

Mais il la repoussa, fixant en pâlissant la pièce devant lui. On aurait dit un mauvais film d'horreur, des traînées rouges vif sur un sol blanc écarlate, même après un mélange de Javel et de larmes et de frottage à s'en faire saigner les doigts, il restait toujours plein de sang.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, la serrant jusqu'à se que leurs jointures ne blanchissent.

« Bellamy. » Elle tira sur son bras et il bougea enfin, reculant dans le couloir, étourdi. Elle leva sa main à la joue de Bellamy. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je... je suppose que je m'en rappelle pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, le menant à un tas de cartons déjà plain et l'assit dessus.

« C'est probablement parce que tu étais en état de choc. »

« Jackson adore me dire que c'était un miracle que je sois en vie. J'avais juste pensé qu'il me charriait. Je... Je n'y ais jamais réellement cru. »

Clarke ne but empêcher un petit rire amer de lui échapper. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Elle s'assit sur un autre carton à ses côtés. « C'est juste que j'y repense tout le temps. » Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as utilisé cette salle de bain pendant quatre semaines. » Marmonna-t-il, son bras l'entourant pour la serrer.

« Je prenais mes douches à l'hôpital, » admit-elle. « Je n'ai pas- Je n'ai jamais réellement été à. Je dois repeindre avant de déménager officiellement, mais... Je suppose que j'ai repoussé le moment. »

« On va embaucher des peintres, » dit-il fermement, et pour la première fois depuis la fusillade, Clarke se rappela ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de voux.

 _Tu rends tout plus supportable._

C'était vrai.

* * *

« Bébé, passes-moi la spatule. »

Clarke jeta un œil à la moitié des cartons qui n'étaient pas encore déballés, les mains sur les hanches.

« Euh, » dit-elle.

« Clarke, » il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans la voix de Bellamy. « je suis sérieux, ça brûle. »

Elle fouilla au hasard dans le carton le plus proche, soigneusement étiqueté _Cuisine_ , mais tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut une passoire et deux boîtes de thé glacé Costo. Elle avait emménagée environ un mois auparavant, mais déballer les cartons étaient apparemment difficile à caser dans l'emploi du temps d'un chirurgien traumatique. Elle passait la plupart de son temps libre chez Bellamy de toute façon. Mais, finalement, il s'était levé en décidant qu'il était temps de déballer ses affaires et de réellement emménager. Alors il avait passé la journée à faire les premières vrais courses pour remplir le frigo, et Clarke était rentrée chez elle pour faire face à des cartons absolument pas déballés et une casserole de pâte poirotant sur la gazinière.

« Je ne la trouve pas, » lui dit-elle, passant à un nouveau carton, nommé de façon optimiste _Ustensiles_. Il était plein de DVD et contenait une paire de chaussette.

« Bon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il, « c'est la dernière fois que Monty et Jasper sont autorisés à aider qui que ce soit à déménager. »

Ricanant, elle émit un bruit d'approbation.

« Contentes-toi d'utiliser une fourchette, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, son estomac gargouillant à l'odeur des spaghetti qu'elle sentait depuis une demi-heure. Bellamy fit un bruit irrité.

« As-tu des fourchettes au moins ? »

Elle désigna un tiroir duquel il sortit un sac de cuillère en plastiques. Il en sembla réellement offensé.

Soudain, Clarke repéra un manche en caoutchouc rouge dépassant de l'un des cartons à quelques pas d'elle. Elle enjamba quelques cartons pour parvenir à celui-ci qu'elle convoitait et en sortit une spatule qu'elle leva au-dessus de sa tête triomphalement. Curieuse, elle baissa les yeux sur l'inscription du carton marron. _Garnitures_.

« Je commence à croire qu'ils avaient oubliés d'étiqueté les cartons pendant qu'ils les remplissaient, » songea Clarke, enjambant à nouveau les cartons jusqu'au four, et jusqu'à son petit-ami. « Et, du coup, ils ont juste rajoutés des mots sur les cartons au hasard. »

Elle lui donna la spatule avec un sourire fier, il secoua la tête avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un bref baiser. Comme quasiment tout le reste dans leur relation, leurs interactions familières venaient naturellement.

« Ou ils étaient simplement complètement fait, » suggéra-t-il. Clarke considéra la chose et trouva que ça sonnait indéniablement vraie. Puis, elle remarqua une tâche noir sur son tee-shirt.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Il baissa les yeux. « Oh. Problème d'évier. Le broyeur de déchet a merdé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Déjà ? Je l'ai à peine utilisé. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, le miens. Je le jure, la plomberie de mon bâtiment devient de pire en pire à chaque hiver. La semaine dernière je n'ai eus de l'eau chaude que trois jours. »

Une fois de plus, Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été déplaisamment surprise lorsqu'elle avait allumé la douche l'autre jour et que l'eau était gelé. Ça l'avait en effet réveillé, mais ce n'était pas une expérience qu'elle aimerait répéter.

« Humm, » dit-elle, volant une nouille dans la passoire. « Tu sais, il me semble que la fin de ton bail est dans un mois. » Elle avait dû rompre le sien pour déménager rapidement, mais son ancien propriétaire avait été étonnamment compréhensif.

« Tu crois que je devrais changer d'appart aussi ? » Songea-t-il, ne relevant pas les yeux de la passoire qu'il agitait. « Ouai, j'y ai pensé, c'est- »

« En fait, je pensais que tu pourrais simplement emménager ici. »

Bellamy lâcha la cuillère, se tournant pour la dévisager, et celle-ci disparut lentement dans la sauce rouge.

« Tu... veux que j'emménage avec toi ? » demanda-t-il, juste pour clarifier. Timidement, elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais que c'est rapide, genre outrageusement rapide, et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, mais c'est pas loin de ton boulot, et ne le prend pas mal mais ton appart craint vraiment,e t- »

« D'accord. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« D'accord ? »

Et ensuite son dos fut contre le comptoir, la bouche de Bellamy dévorant la sienne. Il la porta pour la poser sur le plan de train, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, le soulagement se mêlant à la plénitude lorsque ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches. Il se recula pour mordiller son cou et elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, rayonnante.

« J'adorerais, » lui dit Bellamy, mordillant toujours la peau derrière son oreille, « emménager avec toi. Au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair. »

« Ma mère va flipper. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, » lui rappela-t-elle. Il s'arrêta, se penchant en arrière.

« Ça t'inquiète ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses doigts caressant sa mâchoire.

« Non. Je suis heureuse. »

A ces mots, le visage de Bellamy s'illumina tellement qu'elle en sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Et elle le pensait d'avantage chaque jour.

Soudain distraite par la fumé montant dans l'air, elle fronça les sourcils, retroussant le nez.

« Bellamy, est-ce que quelque chose est en train de brûler ? »

Ils se rappelèrent tous les deux de la sauce au même moment, et il se précipita pour repêcher la cuillère au fond de la casserole, mais c'était trop tard.

Ils durent manger à l'extérieur, pour le troisième soir consécutive, mais au vu de son manque de vaisselle c'était probablement préférable.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Clarke retrouva sa vaisselle sous une vieille paire de botte de randonnée et les outils de son père, dans un carton nommé _Lingerie_.

Monty et Jasper ne furent pas autorisés à aider lors de l'emménagement de Bellamy.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
